Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!
by Toadstool89
Summary: Welcome, everybody, to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! Hilarity, humility, and endless possibility! Rating is subject to change. Nothing above rating T is allowed. My first attempt at this type of fanfic, I hope it doesn't suck. This show is actually a 5-way crossover: has characters from Mario, Sonic, Kung-Fu Panda, Warriors, and Winx Club.
1. Introductions

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:06 AM_

"Yo, Darrel! We good to go?" asked a Yoshi named *Purple Yoshi.

"Yeah, all set here," replied *Darrel the camera guy. "I double checked the controls, and my camera isn't broken."

Purple checked the clipboard he had in his hands (or paws, rather). "All the guests are here?"

"Yep. I checked, and they're backstage," said Darrel.

"Okay, so we're all set! No, wait, we're missing something..." Purple paused to think.

Darrel figured it out first. "Where the heck is Toadstool?" he asked out loud. "She should've been here by now!"

Just then, Purple and Darrel heard footsteps. It was Toadstool, late as usual. Purple glared at his friend. Darrel was to busy fiddling with his camera to care.

Purple walked in front of Toadstool. "Toadstool Eighty Nine! Where have you been?" he demanded. "I told you to be here promptly at 7 a.m.!"

Toadstool glared back at Purple. "Since when did you become my mama?" she huffed.

"Well, I'm just saying," Purple pointed out, "that you shouldn't be late for your own show."

Toadstool cooled down. "Sorry," she said, "I'm just not a morning person." She looked around the room. "I checked the main stage before I came. Looks like the place is all decorated. Ours' and the guests' chairs are set up. Oh, speaking of..."

"They're backstage," said Darrel.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Toadstool. "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:25 AM_

"Five minutes till showtime!" Darrel yelled.

Darrel and Toadstool were standing on the main stage. Everything was ready, the lighting was perfect, and everyone (including the guests) had just finished putting on their makeup. Things were looking real good, Darrel remarked, and the show hadn't even started. He glanced over at Toadstool, who was smiling like crazy.

"OMG, Darrel!" exclaimed the happy hostess. "I can't believe this is really happening!" She paused. "Oh, wait, yeah I can, because I had this idea in the first place!"

"We helped," said Derrel.

"Of course! You and Purple are awesome!" said Toadstool excitedly. "How much time before we start?"

"Two minutes," Darrel replied.

"Man!" Toadstool complained. "Why do we have to wait so dang long? Where's Purple?"

"He's backstage, finalizing the details with the guests." Darrel grinned.

At that moment, Purple came from backstage. He grinned. "They have no idea this is a truth-or-dare type show!" he said. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"You got the bleeper ready, right, P?" Darrel asked.

"Yeah, remember you're the show's bleeper guy," added Toadstool. "I don't think anyone's gonna cuss or anything, but just in case…"

"I know. I'm prepared," said Purple.

Darrel looked at his watch. "One minute till showtime!" he announced.

"Omigosh, then why're we standing here?" Toadstool exclaimed. "To the stage!" she commanded.

The trio got on the stage and into their proper places: Toadstool in the hosts' chair, Purple Yoshi sitting near a big red button named the 'Bleeper' and Darrel behind his camera.

"You guys ready?" Toadstool asked Darrel and Purple.

"All set!" declared Purple.

"Dude, I've been ready," said Darrel.

"Okay, then! I'm ready, too!" Toadstool hesitated. "How much time now, D?"

"Ten seconds," said Darrel.

"Nine!" Purple counted.

"Eight!" Toadstool continued.

"Seven!" Darrel maintained the pattern.

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" the trio finished in unison.

Darrel pushed a button on his camera, and it turned on. The "On Air" sign on the ceiling above Toadstool's head flashed green. They were live.

Toadstool didn't hesitate. "Hello, everybody! Welcome to the world premiere of Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Fake applause rippled through the main stage area. "My name is Toadstool Eighty Nine," she continued, "but you can call me just Toadstool. Over to my right, you'll see a guy over the Bleeper. That guy is my right hand man and my long time best friend. Please give a warm welcome to…Purple Yoshi!"

Purple waved at the camera. "Hi, mom!" he exclaimed just for the hell of it.

Toadstool smiled. "And now, say hello to my left hand man behind the camera…Darrel!"

More fake applause resounded through the room. Darrel turned the camera so the world could see his face. "I'm the camera guy!" he said. He turned it back toward Toadstool, who just shrugged in a 'whatever' motion.

"Okay, now that that's over, it's time to introduce the guests that will play truth or dare. They all come from different worlds and different aspects of life." Toadstool paused for 5 seconds before continuing. "From the Mushroom Kingdom, where we're broadcasting from live, we have…" She got out a list. "Princess Peach, *Steve McToad, *Mariana McToad, *Mariana Jacquelyn, Bowser, Toadsworth, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Rosalina, *Annabella, Princess Daisy, Wario, and Waluigi!"

The guests that were just announced walked onto the stage. Purple pressed the applause button.

Toadstool took a breath before continuing. "From the planet Mobius, we have…Sonic the Hedgehog, *Sammie the Hedgehog, Omochao, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao!"

The Mobians walked onto the stage as the fake applause died down.

"Next, from the wonderful world of kung-fu, all the way from China, we have…Tigress and Viper!"

Tigress and Viper took their seats (which were decorated with random Chinese kung-fu symbols).

"Now, from deep in the forest, from a little place called ThunderClan, we have…Firestar, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight!"

The warrior cats took their seats (which were chairs made of moss).

"And last but not least, from the Magic Dimension, we have…Bloom the human/fairy!"

The Fairy of the Dragon Flame took the last seat.

"Hello, everybody!" said Toadstool to the new arrivals. "How y'all doin'?"

There were mixed replies of "Good," and "Okay," and "I'm doing good. How are you?"

"Good to hear it," said Toadstool once everyone quieted down. "Now, there are a lot of you here, and I don't really feel like spending much time talking about your personal lives, so here's what we'll do. I'll let you guys tell the world a sentence about yourself. That way it'll be quick and we can move on to the fun part."

"One sentence?" asked Sonic.

"That's all we get? One stupid sentence?" Bowser complained.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Toadstool answered.

"Aww…" everyone moaned.

Toadstool ignored the complaining. "Anyway, we'll go in the order I have y'all on my roster. It's not the same as the way I introduced you, though, it'll be a little different."

"Fine with us," Peach decided.

"Alright," said Espio.

"We will comply," said Tigress.

"ThunderClan will participate," said Firestar.

"I will, too," said Bloom.

"Okay then, here we go. I'll point at you so this'll go quickly. Starting with…" She checked her list. "…Sonic."

"Yes!" Sonic pumped his fist in the air.

"Okay, next!" said Toadstool.

Sonic frowned. "Aw, what?! That wasn't even a sentence!"

"Relax, dude, I was just kidding!" Toadstool laughed.

"Oh." Sonic paused to think. "I've been to lots of places rescuing people," he said.

Toadstool pointed to Omochao. "Oh! Um…I'm a robotic version of a Chao and I give people good advice," he said.

Toadstool pointed to Peach. "Well…I'm the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and I get kidnapped a lot," she said. She gave Bowser the death glare (of death) as she finished her sentence.

Steve was next. "I'm a carpentoad, and I design buildings."

"I'm an assassin," said his wife, Mariana.

Everyone stared at Mariana. Mariana shrugged in a 'stare-all-you-want-I'm-secure' motion.

"Bad choice, Steve," Toadstool mumbled.

"Um…I like pie," said Mariana Jacquelyn.

"I'm the king of the Koopas," said Bowser.

"I like Sonic!" exclaimed Amy. Sonic cringed.

"My, how I do love words," said Toadsworth.

"I like star collecting, and rescuing people," said Mario.

"I enjoy a nice stroll around Toad Town," said Luigi.

"I like cake!" said Toad.

"I'm a big fan of music!" squealed Toadette.

"I like to read in the Observatory library," said Rosalina.

"I like soccer," said Daisy.

"I love engineering," said Tails.

"I enjoy learning new kung-fu styles," said Tigress.

"Me too, and I like ribbon dancing," said Viper.

"I enjoy hunting," said Firestar.

"I adore healing sick cats," said Leafpool.

"I love Brambleclaw," said Squirrelflight.

"I appreciate money and onions," said Wario.

"I like…the _ladies_," said Waluigi. All the girls in the room cringed.

"I enjoy time traveling," said Silver.

"I don't like much of anything," said Shadow.

"I look after the Sol Emeralds," said Blaze.

"I'm a jewel thief," said Rouge.

"I protect the Master Emerald," said Knuckles.

"I go to Alfea College for Fairies," said Bloom.

"I'm a ninja," said Espio.

"I like going to the mall," said Cream.

"Chao, chao…chao!" said Cheese. (Translation: "I like...peanut butter!")

"I like using my lightning powers!" said Annabella.

"I like corn dogs," said Sammie.

Toadstool nodded. "Very interesting, everything all y'all said." She looked at Purple and Darrel. "Our turn," she said. "Okay, I like spaghetti," she said.

"I like my camera," said Darrel.

"I'd like to use the Bleeper," said Purple.

"You will soon enough, rest assured," Toadstool said. "Now that the boring part's over, we get to the fun stuff!"

"Yeah, about that…" Tigress said.

"Why exactly are we here?" Annabella finished.

"To participate as contestants on this show, of course!" Toadstool smiled. "I mean, why else would I call it Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show? To just play truth or dare? Heck no! It's a lot more than that."

"I don't like where this is going…" said Bloom.

"You probably never will," said Toadstool. "Okay, here's how the game works. I ask people to send in questions and truths and dares and stuff, and you guys have to do them."

"I'm outta here," said Shadow. Everyone else started to leave, too.

"Wait! There's more!" cried Toadstool. "There's a reward for the person who survives Truth or Dare!"

"Reward?" said Rouge.

"What kind of reward?" asked Amy.

"Whoever survives the last Elimination Ceremony will be declared the winner and receive one million dollars! Okay, well, the currency depends on the winner. The viewers will decide who gets booted off the show."

"Oh, like in American Idol?" asked Bloom.

"Kind of, but not really," Toadstool clarified.

"The currency depends on the winner?" Cream parroted.

"Oh yeah, time for some explanations," said Toadstool. "Okay. Let's say, for example, Luigi wins. The one million dollars would be given to him in Coins, the currency used in the Mushroom Kingdom. Is that right, Peach? Coins are the MK's currency?"

"Yep, you're right," Peach confirmed.

"Or say, if Blaze won," Toadstool continued, "she would receive the million in Rings, the Mobian currency. Or if one of the ThunderClan cats wins, they would receive a million pieces of fresh-kill kept in a cooler so it wouldn't go bad. If Tigress or Viper wins, they would receive the million in yen, the Chinese currency...I think." (Correct me if I'm wrong.)

"But what about me?" asked Bloom.

"Simple. The million would be given to you in U.S. dollars that you can use on Earth _and_ in the Magic Dimension."

"Cool!" said Bloom.

"When's the competition start?" asked Knuckles.

"Next episode, when we get some dares," said Toadstool.

All the guests (they'll be called "competitors" from now on) looked intensely at each other. They all wanted the million, and they all were willing to do almost anything for it...even if that meant humiliating themselves on live TV.

"Well, there you have it, folks...the first episode of Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! Until next time, I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine," said Toadstool. "Bye!"

* * *

Well, you heard me...send in some awesome truths and dares so I can start the competition! Help your favorite character win the million!

* = I own this character. For more information, please see my profile page. (I don't got them all there yet, but I will eventually.)

Oh yeah, if you're reading this and want to send a truth and/or dare, please do so by PM. You can also send one by review, but reviews are for reviewing.

I will accept most truths/dares, unless I feel it's too...rated T.

Oh, I'll also accept questions for a Q/A session I'll do in the middle of an episode (if I feel like Q/A).

One more thing: Have any questions about my show? PM me any question you have and I'll gladly answer it.

Well, that's about it. Peace out! I own nothing unless noted.

**-Toadstool89**


	2. Dares!

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!**

By Toadstool89

**Chapter 2: Dares!**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:00 AM_

"At least you're on time today," said Purple Yoshi to his friend, Toadstool.

Toadstool wasn't listening. "Guys, look!" she suddenly exclaimed. "We're in the Toad Town TV Guide!"

Darrel the camera guy took a peek at it. "Uh, why does that matter?" he asked.

"Why dos it matter? Good question," said Toadstool. "It matters because it means we have a basis."

"A basis for what?" asked Darrel.

"I...don't know exactly," said Toadstool. "But we have a basis for _something_. I'm bored." Toadstool put down the TV Guide. She picked up a pencil and a paper pad and began drawing Godzilla.

Darrel went to check the computer. "Hey guys, looks like we got some dares for the competition," he said.

"Cool," said Toadstool, still drawing Godzilla.

"Want me to print them out?" asked Darrel.

Toadstool looked up from her half-finished drawing. "Nah, that's cool, I'll just read them from my tablet." She put down her drawing and picked up her Android tablet. She pressed the volume button. "Aw...it's dead," she said.

"Did you try the on button?" asked Darrel.

"Darrel, you idiot, course I tried the..."Toadstool paused. "...volume button," she grumbled. She pressed the on button. The screen of the Android lit up.

"Hey, uh...Shouldn't we be on the stage right now?" asked Purple.

"Nah," said Darrel. "It's only 7:15. We got time."

"Oh...well, okay," said Purple. "Hey, Toadstool!" he exclaimed.

"'Sup?" Toadstool looked up from her drawing.

"While I was walking to the studio this morning, I checked the mail and there was something for you," said Purple. He handed her an envelope.

Toadstool opened it. "A letter...from mom," she said.

"What kind of letter?" asked Darrel.

Toadstool read it to herself. "Just a long letter of congratulations for getting my own show," she confirmed. "But it's 2013...she could've just e-mailed this."

"Well...maybe you're mom just doesn't know how to e-mail," Darrel suggested.

"Possibly," Toadstool agreed.

Purple checked his watch. "Guys, its 7:23. We should really get going."

"Alright, alright..." Toadstool grabbed her Godzilla drawing and her tablet and a few other things and walked out the room. Darrel and Purple followed.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:27 AM_

All the competitors were in their proper seats, chatting to one another about stuff. Toadstool walked over to her seat and sat down. She continued drawing Godzilla.

"Hey, Miss Toadstool," said Cream.

Toadstool stiffened. No one had ever called her Miss Toadstool before. "Uh...hi," she said to the little rabbit.

"What're you drawing?" asked Cream.

"Godzilla," replied Toadstool.

"Oh." Cream went back to her seat, wondering, "What's a Godzilla?"

"...That just happened," Toadstool mumbled, watching Cream think about Godzilla.

"Two minutes!" yelled Darrel from offstage.

Toadstool rose to her feet. "Okay everyone, listen because I something to tell y'all!"

She waited for everyone to quiet down before continuing. "Okay, so this is the first day of competition. I wanted to wish you all good luck! Hope you don't get eliminated too early!"

Everyone shrugged, as if saying "OK, thanks."

"One minute!" Darrel shouted.

"Now the fun really begins..." mumbled Purple.

There were a few moments of silence.

"And...We're live!" Darrel announced. The on air sign above Toadstool's head flashed green.

_Whoo-hoo!_ Toadstool shouted in her mind. "Hello, everybody! Welcome to another exciting episode of Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine, but you can just call me Toadstool. Over to my right is Purple Yoshi, to my left is Darrel the camera guy, and directly in front of me in a semicircle are the competitors!"

All the competitors waved to the camera (the ThunderClan cats just nodded hello because they didn't have arms).

"Okay, now to turn on my tablet and do some daring," said Toadstool. She picked up her Android and woke it from sleep mode. "Aw, no...19% on the battery? How long did I leave this on?!"

"Not long, Toadstool," said Purple.

"Actually, you used up most of the battery playing _Angry Birds_ while we were waiting for the show to start," Darrel pointed out.

"Crap..." Toadstool reached in her backpack. "Oh okay, I got it, we're good," she said after a few moments.

"Chao, chao?" asked Cheese.

"Got what?" Cream translated.

"The charger," replied Toadstool.

"What's that?" asked Tails suddenly.

"What's what?"

Tails pointed to the Android. "That," he said.

"My tablet," said Toadstool. "Why?"

"I'd like to take it apart and study it's components after the show, please," Tails requested.*

Toadstool gripped the tablet tightly. "No way, dude! You wanna study a tablet, get your own!" she exclaimed in slight panic mode.

"Uh...okay, where do I get one?" asked Tails.

"Wal-Mart, I think," said Toadstool.

"There aren't any Wal-Marts in the Mushroom Kingdom," said Peach.

"Sorry, Tails," said Toadstool. Tails hung his head down.

"Darrel, can I borrow your iPad?" asked Toadstool.

"Why not just use your smart phone?" Darrel suggested. As if he wanted Toadstool touching his iPad.

"Oh, right! Good point..." Toadstool got out her smart phone and uploaded the dares (Toad Town Studios had free Wi-Fi, so it was okay if she did that).

"Okay, let's see, we got a dare from dragon19kyoshi for...Daisy!"

Daisy waved toward the camera. "Hi, I'm Daisy!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we _know_ that," Waluigi huffed.

"Shut up, skinny!" yelled Luigi, defending his girlfriend.

"You shut up, plumber boy!" Waluigi retorted.

Toadstool face palmed. "Anyway...okay, the dare from Dragon." Toadstool turned toward Daisy. "Daisy, Dragon dares you to play a song on the harp while wearing a dog suit."

Daisy looked at Toadstool as if she was saying "What the heck?" Toadstool just shrugged.

"Well...go get a harp and a dog suit!" exclaimed Toadstool.

"Uh...can the dog suit be orange?" asked Daisy.

"Sure, why not?" Toadstool replied. Happy to hear that, Daisy ran off to get a harp and an orange dog suit.

Toadstool checked her smart phone again. "And we also have some dares from, uh...ChelseaSienaJoshephineCassandra. I guess I'll just do them in random order, starting with...Silver's dare!"

"Okay, sure," said Silver.

"Chelsea dares you to swap powers with a competitor of your choice, and then try to do something you would normally use your psychokinesis for." Toadstool paused. "Oh, and you also get two chocolate chip cookies," she added.

"Cookies? Awesome!" said Silver. Two chocolate chip cookies appeared out of nowhere on the floor. Silver used his psychokinesis to pull them towards him. "I wonder who I should swap powers with?" he muttered as he munched the cookies.

"Ew, you're gonna eat those?" gasped Bloom.

"Well, duh...they're chocolate chip cookies!" Silver pointed out.*

"But they came off the _floor_!" exclaimed Bloom. "The _floor_!" she repeated for emphasis.

"I'll swap powers with Bloom!" shouted Silver. Instantly, Silver had Bloom's Dragon Flame, and Bloom had Silver's psychokinesis.

Knuckles blinked. "I didn't expect him to swap with Bloom," he muttered.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I thought he would've swapped with either me or Shadow," he whispered.

Silver stood up. "Now for the second part of that dare..." He turned toward his own chair, closed his eyes, and lifted his arm up, concentrating hard.

"It looks like he's trying to use the Force," whispered Purple.

"Huh. For all we know, he probably is," Darrel remarked.

Silver stood like that for five minutes. The chair never got an inch off the ground.

"Darn!" Silver exclaimed. "What a fail!"

"Hmm...Maybe you should try turning into my Sirenix form, and _then_ try lifting the chair with your mind," Bloom suggested.

Silver stared at Bloom like he meant to say "There is no way in hell." But he realized she was right. He didn't see any other way. "So...how do I turn into your...uh, what was it called? Something form...?"

"Sirenix form," Bloom clarified.

"Yeah, that. How do I do it?"

Bloom stood up and told Silver what to do. He nodded. He put his hands above him like he was about to play "Walk like an Egyptian" on Just Dance 2*.

"Magic Winx: Sirenix!" he shouted, and transformed into Bloom's Sirenix form...wings, dress, and all.

Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Fairy Silver. Except Blaze and Tigress, of course...the two cats were too busy trying not to laugh (those two aren't really emotionally open).

"Well," Toadstool said once she regained her composure, "that power swap was really unexpected. ...I wonder if Daisy's back with that harp."

"I'm here!" The Sarasaland princess had returned. She was wearing an orange dog suit and rolling in an orange harp on an orange dolly.

"Wow," gasped Omochao, "you must really like the color orange*!"

Daisy shot him a glare that said "No _duh_!" and sat down in her seat. She unzipped the case of the harp. It was glossy orange, with flower patterns.

"Dog!" shouted Squirrelflight. The three ThunderClan cats arched their backs and hissed.

"Guys, chill," said Toadstool. "It's just Daisy."

"Sorry," muttered Squirrelflight. "Force of habit."

Daisy sat down in front of the harp. She tried to pluck the strings, but was unsuccessful. "Why is this so hard?" she whined. She looked at her orange dog paws. "Stupid dog paws..." she muttered. Everyone in the room was watching her now. "Okay, I'm about to play a song for real, everyone," she announced. She hit the strings of the harp hard with her dog paws. The harp began to tilt.

"Uh-oh..." Daisy sweat dropped.

"I got it!" shouted Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic got up under the tilting harp in the blink of an eye, and Knuckles lifted it off his shoulders. Knuckles pushed the harp to balance it. Unfortunately, he pushed a little too hard. Now the harp was tilting the _other _way. Knuckles sweat dropped. Daisy got up and tried using her dog paws to push it back toward Knuckles. She pushed a little too hard. Now the harp was tilting the other way, and Sonic was right under it. Daisy sweat dropped again. Sonic dashed out of the way just as the harp was about to hit the floor.

"Musa would kill me if I let this happen!" Bloom used Silver's psychokinesis to set the harp upright.

Everyone blinked. "Glad that's over," said Tigress.

"It would've been better if the faker had been crushed," muttered Shadow. Sonic gave him the death glare of death*.

Toadstool sighed "Okay, guys, we're all out of time for today, so..."

"Wait!" Silver cried. He lifted his arms toward his chair and concentrated. He burnt the crap out of it. "Aw, man!"

"See you next time on Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Toadstool finished. "Somebody get an extinguisher!"

* * *

Well, there you have it. The second episode of my truth or dare show! Now for the explanations behind the asterisks.

*I really thought Tails would be interested in pulling apart a tablet, because it's full of technology, and Tails is really knowledgeable about that kind of stuff. But seriously, I was _not_ gonna let him touch my tablet.

*Okay, I'm just guessing Silver loves chocolate chip cookies.

*Was "Walk like an Egyptian" on Just Dance 2 or Just Dance 3?

*No duh, Daisy likes orange. Her dress is orange. Her hair is a shade of orange. Every kart/bike she drives is orange. Her castle is probably orange. Omochao's an idiot (I'm assuming).

*I'm assuming two things here...

A. The characters know nothing about the characters of another series.

B. Omochao's an idiot (Again, just assuming).

*Hey, it's Challenge Time (a small quiz type thingie)! If you can guess what I referenced right here, you win a virtual cookie! Answer will be revealed next episode.

Quick shout-out to Chelsea...I know I haven't done all your dares yet, but I'll probably get to the rest of them in the next episode.

* * *

Hey, everyone! I need some more dares (and truths)! Here's the roster of people who you can dare and/or truth (in the order they were introduced in Episode 1).

Princess Peach  
*Steve McToad  
*Mariana McToad  
*Mariana Jacquelyn  
Bowser  
Toadsworth  
Mario  
Luigi  
Toad  
Toadette  
Rosalina  
*Annabella  
Princess Daisy  
Wario  
Waluigi  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
*Sammie the Hedgehog  
Omochao  
Amy Rose  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Blaze the Cat  
Rouge the Bat  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Espio the Chameleon  
Cream the Rabbit  
Cheese the Chao  
Tigress  
Viper  
Firestar  
Leafpool  
Squirrelflight  
Bloom

I own the characters with a ***** by their name. For more information on them, read my profile page.

I don't own Mario, Sonic, Warriors, Kung-Fu Panda, or Winx Club.

Later!

**-Toadstool89**


	3. Conversations Part 1

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 3: Conversations**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:00 AM_

"Okay, just a little more there, and...Done! Finally!"

Toadstool looked at her finally finished drawing of Godzilla. It looked like...well, no art critic would take it seriously, that's for sure. But at least she finished.

Darrel the camera guy took a peek over Toadstool's shoulder to look at the drawing. "Looks like a kindergartner drew it," he said after a few seconds.

"Whatever," Toadstool muttered.

"So, what's on the itinerary?" asked Purple Yoshi.

"Uh, let's see..."Toadstool pretended to look at a clipboard. "First, we do the show and truth and dare some people."

"And then what?" Darrel prompted.

"That's it."

Darrel just stared at her like he was about to say "What the heck?"

"What? It's not like we do anything else," said Toadstool.

"True..." Darrel mumbled.

"Anything in the mail, Purple?" called Toadstool.

"Dude, I'm right behind you!" exclaimed Purple. Toadstool jumped a little. "Yeah, we do have mail." Purple handed her an envelope.

Toadstool opened it carefully. Her eyes went wide. "What the flip a contract?"

"Contract?" Purple and Darrel echoed.

Toadstool read it over carefully. Then she read it again. And again. "Stupid contract doesn't make any sense!" she exclaimed after a few minutes.

"It doesn't make sense because it has a lot of words you don't understand," chuckled Darrel.

"Fine then..._you_ read it, smart-alec." Toadstool shoved the contract in Darrel's face. "I'm gonna go check the computer for more dares." She walked over to the laptop and logged on.

"Hey, Toadstool!" called Purple. "I'm doing this crossword puzzle and I'm stuck."

"What's the question?" Toadstool replied, not taking her eyes off the computer.

"What's a six letter word that describes an annoying object?" asked Purple.

"D-A-R-R-E-L," said Toadstool.

"Hey!" Darrel shouted. Toadstool and Purple burst out laughing.

"Burn!" exclaimed Purple once he regained his composure. "Nice one, dude!"

Toadstool smirked. "I have my moments." She checked her e-mail. "Cool, more dares...and a truth," she said to herself.

"Oh yeah, shouldn't we be on stage right about now?" asked Darrel.

"It shouldn't be time yet," Toadstool replied. She glanced at the computer's clock. "But I guess it is." She sighed. "Time sure flies when you're insulting Darrel..."

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:25 AM_

All the competitors looked up when they saw Toadstool and her entourage walk onto the stage.

"Hey, everyone," said Purple. "How y'all doin'?"

"I still feel fairy-ish..." said Silver. After the end of the last episode, everything had returned to normal (no one knew how). Silver had his psychokinesis back, and Bloom had her Dragon Flame back. Daisy still felt itchy from wearing the dog suit, though the dog suit had disappeared along with the harp. The studio itself was undamaged. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

"You feel feverish?" asked Toadstool.

"Not feverish. _Fairy_-ish. Seriously, it still feels like I have wings on my back!" Silver paused. "It's like that feeling you get, when you take your hat off..."

"And you know it's off, but it still feels like it's there?" Mario smiled. "I know, I get that feeling all the time!"

"That happens to me when I remove my spectacles," mused Toadsworth. Everyone except Darrel and Peach looked confused by Toadsworth's fancy words.

"Takes off his glasses," Toad translated. Everyone nodded.

"You know, making stuff float with my mind was kind of fun," said Bloom.

"Yeah, I didn't mind the heat of the Dragon Flame once I got used to it," said Silver, smiling.

Daisy perked up. "I really _can_ play the harp, you know. I would've played a heck of a piece if it weren't for those stupid dog paws." She ducked her head. "Sorry for nearly crushing you, Sonic," she sighed.

Sonic gave his signature thumbs-up. "No worries!"

"She can play!" exclaimed Toadette.

"How do you know?" Viper inquired.

Toadette smiled. "Well, we were in my music room one day, discussing how Beethoven could write the most beautiful pieces in history even though he couldn't hear what he wrote, being deaf and all, and..."

"We're live!" shouted Darrel. Everyone jumped.

"No! That pig was almost dead!" Toadstool sweat dropped. "I mean, welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine, but you can call me Toadstool. With me is Darrel, Purple Yoshi and...Everyone else!"

Everyone wave toward the camera.

"Anyway, Toadette, you were saying?" Toadstool prompted.

"Uh..." Toadette hesitated, unsure of what Toadstool wanted.

"No, please, go on! It's an interesting conversation. I'm interested, anyway. Well, more curious, actually." Toadstool blabbed.

"Um...okay, then." Toadette took a short breath. "And she spotted a piece just sitting on the table. I forgot what it was..."

"I wish I could tell you," sighed Daisy. "But that was several years ago..."

"Anyway," Toadette continued, "she picked up the piece and asked me if I had a harp. I got it out for her, and after we tuned it...wow! I mean, her harp skills are awesome. She plays like an angel!"

Daisy blushed. "I'm not _that _good..."

"You'd have to hear it to believe it," Toadette finished. Everyone clapped.

"You know," Peach began, "I remember this one time when Daisy, Birdo, Rosalina, Toadette and I started a band."

"What kind of band, Miss Princess Peach?" asked Cream.

Peach smiled. "You can call me just Peach."

"Okay, Miss Peach," said Cream. "Oops, sorry, can't really help it..."

"Oh, that's okay. Anyway, to answer your question, uh...what's your name?"

"Cream the Rabbit."

"To answer your question, Cream, it was a rock band." Peach smiled, feeling nostalgic.

"An all-girls rock band? Awesome," said Rouge.

"What'd y'all play?" asked Toadstool. "By the way, even though this is a regular conversation, it counts as a bunch of truths." She paused. "Oh, speaking of the truth, we have a truth question for...Shadow!"

"Fire away," said Shadow.

"Novice asks...What is your favorite color?"

Shadow thought for a moment. "Uh, black, I guess."

"With red stripes?" Tails guessed.

"Yep," Shadow confirmed.

"Well, there you have it folks," said Toadstool to the camera. "Shadow's favorite color is black with red stripes."

"Cheap answer, faker," Sonic mumbled.

"I heard that!" Shadow punched Sonic. The two leaped up from their seats and began to duke it out.

"Hey!" Toadstool exclaimed. Shadow and Sonic turned to look at her mid-fight. "If you two are gonna do that, take it outside! If you're _not _gonna do that, which I prefer you didn't 'cause I don't want anyone getting injured, sit in your seats!"

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other. They both dashed outside Toad Town Studios.

Toadstool face palmed. "Okay, I'll give them five minutes," she suggested.

"Five minutes?!" gasped Cream.

"Knowing those two, it'll take them five hours," Tails sighed.

Espio looked out the door that Sonic and Shadow had busted through. "I hope neither one of them gets hurt..."

"Anyway," Toadstool addressed Peach, "Please continue."

* * *

_Outside of Toad Town Studios, Toad Town, 7:37 AM_

Sonic was running from Shadow at top speed. He was smiling. He'd wanted an excuse to run ever since Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show started. Picking a fight with Shadow gave him that excuse.

Shadow caught up to Sonic and ran beside him. "You're gonna get it," he warned him.

"You wanna race?" Sonic asked. This took Shadow by surprise.

"You mean you don't wanna fight?" asked Shadow incredulously.

"No," Sonic confirmed. "So, you wanna race or not?"

Shadow ran past Sonic in reply.

"Aw, yeah!" Sonic ran even faster.

* * *

_Inside Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:40 AM_

Espio crossed his arms, deep in thought. "Do you really think those two are gonna brawl in the middle of Toad Town?" he asked no one in particular.

"We played a lot of songs from each of our favorite rock bands," Peach was saying to everyone who was listening to her. "We also played a few songs by rock bands from Earth. I remember this one time we tried to play AC/DC's 'Thunderstruck'..."

"I personally think those two just wanted a reason to run," Toadsworth mused. "I may not know how fast, but it would appear to me that they have a condition in which they cannot stand still for longer than five seconds."

Everyone who wasn't listening to Peach stared at Toadsworth like "What the heck?"

"...Daisy really wanted to sing it. We pulled up a video on Earth's YouTube, and we watched it four or five times to memorize the rhythms. Then we went online and found the lyrics. Then we attempted to play it..." Peach laughed. "Let's just say it didn't go right the first time! Anyways..."

"Huh." Toadstool walked out the room.

"Where's she going?" Purple asked.

Darrel shrugged.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7: 42 AM_

"Where the heck is it?!" Toadstool cried.

Toadstool knew about all the items in the Mushroom Kingdom. She always kept one of each in her private office room. She checked over the shelves again. Fire Flower, 1-UP, Ice Flower, Bee Mushroom, Triple Mushroom, Super Leaf...where was the box? The box that contained the most devastating item in her collection? Had she forgotten to put it in here?

"Wonder if it's on the bottom shelf..." Toadstool got on her knees to look at the very bottom shelf: the shelf with all the super items.

Power Star, Rainbow Star, P-Wing, Invincibility Leaf, Golden Mushroom... "Here it is!" Toadstool grabbed the box and got out of the Awesome Office.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:45 AM_

Peach was still going at it. "...and then we had to try it _again_. It really was coming together nicely, though. Daisy sung like a real rock star. Rosalina kept banging the drums like there was no tomorrow. Birdo was awesome on the bass. Toadette, well...she was still trying to get used to the electric guitar. You see, before this she had never played any instrument other than classical instruments..."

"I'm back!" Toadstool announced, interrupting Peach.

"Where'd you go?" asked Purple.

"To the Office," Toadstool replied.

"For what?" Darrel asked.

"For this!" Toadstool held the box up in the air.

"What's that for?" asked Omochao.

"You'll see." Toadstool began to carefully open the box. "If what Toadsworth says is true..." she began.

Darrel and Purple leaned forward.

"...and Sonic and Shadow wanna outrun each other..."

Everyone else leaned forward.

"...then I'd like to see them..." Toadstool pulled out a rainbow colored box with a question mark on it. She threw it on the ground.

"...outrun this!" Toadstool held up a blue Spiny Shell.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hey, everybody! So, yeah, some notes! Actually, there are no notes this chapter. No...Yes there are. Anyway, I'm still looking for truths and dares. I do have quite a few submitted ones that I plan on doing on the show. I've also come up with a few of my own, but I'll probably be doing my truths and dares in later chapters. Here's the character roster again for Truth or Dare.

Princess Peach  
*Steve McToad  
*Mariana McToad  
*Mariana Jacquelyn  
Bowser  
Toadsworth  
Mario  
Luigi  
Toad  
Toadette  
Rosalina  
*Annabella  
Princess Daisy  
Wario  
Waluigi  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
*Samantha the Hedgehog  
Omochao  
Amy Rose  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Blaze the Cat  
Rouge the Bat  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Espio the Chameleon  
Cream the Rabbit  
Cheese the Chao  
Tigress  
Viper  
Firestar  
Leafpool  
Squirrelflight  
Bloom

Additional notes: I'm thinking of taking all my OCs (the ones with a * by their name) out of the show ('cause who cares about OCs in a big show like this?) and replacing them with other characters from the five series in here. Which characters to add, though...? I'll figure it out. I said all that to say the roster will be a little different next chapter.

It's not that I don't care about OCs _period_. I'm just saying...how can people truth or dare my OCs if they know nothing about them? That's kinda pointless.

This is my first time putting a '_To be continued_' on anything.

Anyway, I promise in the next chapter I will do at least one dare, maybe more depending on how the chapter writes out.

I don't own Mario, Sonic, Kung-Fu Panda, Warriors, or Winx Club.

Bye!

**-Toadstool89**


	4. Conversations Part 2

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**by Toadstool89

**Chapter 4: Conversations Part 2**

Okay, so yeah, let's do a little recapping. Guess I'll start by saying this. _Last time on Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show..._

_Outside of Toad Town Studios, Toad Town, 7:37 AM_

Sonic was running from Shadow at top speed. He was smiling. He'd wanted an excuse to run ever since Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show started. Picking a fight with Shadow gave him that excuse.

Shadow caught up to Sonic and ran beside him. "You're gonna get it," he warned him.

"You wanna race?" Sonic asked. This took Shadow by surprise.

"You mean you don't wanna fight?" asked Shadow incredulously.

"No," Sonic confirmed. "So, you wanna race or not?"

Shadow ran past Sonic in reply.

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7: 45 AM_

"What's that for?" asked Omochao.

"You'll see." Toadstool began to carefully open the box. "If what Toadsworth says is true..." she began.

Darrel and Purple leaned forward.

"...and Sonic and Shadow wanna outrun each other..."

Everyone else leaned forward.

"...then I'd like to see them..." Toadstool pulled out a rainbow colored box with a question mark on it. She threw it on the ground.

"...outrun this!" Toadstool held up a blue Spiny Shell.

Alright, enough recapping. If this recap didn't make any sense to you when you read it, read Chapter 3 again and come back. Anyway...Back to the present!

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:46 AM_

Toadstool stared at the blue shell she now possessed. She'd wanted an excuse to use it ever since she learned how to store an item box. What better time than this?

"What're you doing with that?" asked Rosalina.

"Weren't you listening to me?" Toadstool sighed. "I'm gonna throw this at Sonic and Shadow. I'm actually curious to see if they could outrun it or not."

"Does that count as a dare?" asked Purple Yoshi.

"Uh, yeah," said Toadstool. "Allow me to explain. There are user submitted truths and dare, and there are my truths and dares. Both types count, you know."

"But what if we truth or dare each other?" asked Toad.

"Oh..." Toadstool clasped her hands together. "I haven't really decided on that yet. I mean, there are some strong rivalries among some of you here. I'm not really willing to take the risk of you guys daring each other on suicide missions..."

"Yes or no?" asked Toad, exasperated.

"Let me think about it, Toad," said Toadstool. "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"So..." Darrel looked towards the window. "You gonna throw that thing or what?"

"Yeah." Toadstool went to the window, opened it, and threw the shell. Then she threw another one that came from out of nowhere into her other hand. She watched them both fly on their way to their targets. A tiny evil grin appeared on her face.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, 7:49 AM_

Sonic and Shadow sped through the hills, hiking up huge clouds of dust. Then, the next thing they knew, they were in some sort of grasslands. They sped past a funny looking red vehicle that housed four familiar faces. Sonic backtracked to take another look at the vehicle and its passengers.

"Hey," he said to them. "What're you doing in that vehicle?"

Shadow backed up to where Sonic was and smirked. "Seriously. Everyone's just gonna laugh at you four if you keep driving it." Shadow paused. "My advice? Get a new car." He smirked again.

"Hey!" exclaimed a male wearing a red cap. "This here's the Toad Mobile. It's not for show, it's for rescuing the Mini Stars that were stolen by Bowser," the Toad explained.

"Stolen by Bowser?" Sonic and Shadow repeated.

"Yeah, stolen by Bowser!" exclaimed the other three people.

"Although," the red cap began, "I haven't seen much of the Koopa king lately. Wonder where he could be...Oh, where are my manners?" he asked before either of the hedgehogs could tell him where Bowser was. "My name is Toad." he started introducing. "And this is Princess Peach, Luigi, and his brother Mario." He pointed to each passenger in turn.

"Wha...? I thought you guys were back in the studio!" exclaimed Sonic.

"What studio?" asked Peach.

"Y'know...Toad Town Studios?" Sonic asked hopefully.

Peach smiled. "Yeah, I know where that is," she said. "You go to Toad Town and once you're inside the gate, you take a right...Oh! I'm sorry. What are your names?"

"You mean you don't..." Sonic turned to Shadow. "Did we run so fast that we ended up in a different reality?" he asked.

Shadow shrugged "Beats me."

Sonic looked up at the sky "I wonder if..." his voice trailed off.

"What up?" Shadow asked.

"I wish I knew."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sonic pointed upward. Shadow looked to where Sonic was pointing. It looked to him like two random blue things. They started coming closer. The two things hovered above them. "What the heck is—"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Sonic and Shadow went flying into the air. They landed with a not-so-nice sounding thud. When the dust cleared, Sonic noticed a note that had appeared on the ground. He picked it up. Then, after helping Shadow to his feet, they read it together. The note said

"Hey, guys. I got tired of waiting for you. I thought of calling, but then I remembered you guys don't carry cell phones. Then I thought of sending someone to give you guys a message, but that would take way too long. The show would be over by the time the messenger got you guys. So I decided to send a message via shell gram. Hope it didn't hurt too badly *evil grin*. Anyways, come back to the studio. I have some important announcements to make, and I would like for everyone to be present when I make them. Thanks.

Yours truly,

Toadstool E. Nine"

"I hate shell grams," the hedgehogs grumbled at the same time. Then they dashed off, back towards Toad Town Studios, leaving some very confused party people behind.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:52 AM_

Toadstool checked the time on her smart phone. "The shells should've reached them by now."

"Shells?" Darrel echoed. "I thought you had only one shell."

"I did," Toadstool began. "But then this other Spiny Shell appeared out of, like, _nowhere_ into my hands! I was all, like, 'What is this, a magic studio or something?' Anyway, they should be back by..."

"We're back!" Sonic and Shadow walked into the room. To everyone's surprise (except Toadstool, Toadsworth, and Espio's), neither of them looked hurt, or even bruised. Leafpool walked over to them.

"Uh, what are doing?" asked Sonic as Leafpool started sniffing him.

"My job," Leafpool replied. "Well...my _old_ job, anyway." She started sniffing Shadow. A minute later, she poked her head up. "No bruises." She turned to the two. "You feeling okay?" she asked. "No sore spots or anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," said Sonic. He returned to his seat.

"I'm all right, too." Shadow followed suit. Satisfied, Leafpool returned to her moss chair.

Toadstool grinned. "Had a nice run?" she asked.

Shadow gave Toadstool the death glare. "It was decent," Shadow replied. "Well, up until we got hit with two spiky things."

"Those were Spiny Shells," said Luigi. "But I didn't throw them! Toadstool did." He sweat dropped.

Sonic thought about mentioning the other Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Toad to everybody. "...Nah," he mumbled.

"Okay! Now, Sonic and Shadow's note said that I had a few announcements to make. Well, here they are." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "First thing I have to do is take the non-mainstream characters (my OCs) off Truth or Dare. So that means..." She checked the character roster. "Steve McToad, Mariana McToad, Mariana Jacquelyn, Annabella, and Samantha the Hedgehog...go home."

The five OCs walked out the door, mumbling stuff about not getting the chance to win a million dollars (or Coins, or Rings). Everyone else stared at them as they walked out. Once they walked out the door their chairs disappeared.

"Now we're short five," Toadstool sighed. "But I don't like being short of people. Luckily, though, I've already thought this far ahead and I've already found replacements." Toadstool took a deep breath to get her announcing voice ready. "We have two new contestants from the Magic Dimension!"

Bloom sat straight up.

"Everyone...meet Stella and Flora!"

Stella walked in the room like a princess ('cause she was one). She and Flora looked around the room at the many new faces. "Hello there! I am Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun." Stella took her seat next to Bloom.

"And I am Flora, the—"

"The fairy of flowers?" Toadette guessed.

Flora smiled. "Sort of. I'm the Fairy of Nature." She took her seat on Bloom's other side. The three Winx girls began to chat about the latest fairy things.

Toadstool put her hand up for silence. "You guys can talk after the show," she told the Winx. "Now, we have two new contestants from ThunderClan!"

The three ThunderClan cats perked their ears up.

"Everyone...meet Brambleclaw and Jayfeather!"

The deputy and the medicine cat took their two new moss seats.

"Good to have you guys here," said Toadstool.

Brambleclaw's fur began to rise a little. "Why are there so many Twolegs in this room?" he asked.

Firestar dipped his head to the two. "Brambleclaw, Jayfeather," he said as way of greeting.

Leafpool and Squirrelflight tensed. Immediately, they put their fur back down (or 'let it lie flat', whichever way you wanna say it).

Brambleclaw and Jayfeather took their two new moss seats.

"So, that's four new contestants," said Purple.

"But I thought we needed five," Darrel recalled.

"I was getting to that," Toadstool confirmed. "Last, but not least, we have a new contestant from the Mushroom Kingdom."

The locals leaned forward.

"Let's give a warm welcome to...Shy Guy!"

Shy Guy (I'm just gonna call him 'Shy' at some point) said absolutely nothing as he walked to his seat.

"Chao, chao," said Cheese.

"He sure is quiet," Cream translated.

"All right, tomorrow I will give everyone who can't already speak English a translator. That would be Yoshi, Shy—"

"I can speak English!" exclaimed Purple.

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about him!" Toadstool pointed to Yoshi.

"Oh..."

"Yoshi, Shy Guy, and Cheese, I'll get you guys translators tomorrow. And now for the other announcement..." Toadstool looked around and said, "Everyone shut up! This is important!"

Toadstool waited for the room to get quiet again. "The first Elimination Ceremony is next episode. I will put a poll online and I'll let the viewers decide who stays and who goes...and who still has a shot at winning the million."

"Anything else, Miss Toadstool?" asked Cream.

"Yeah...I know this is gonna sound unfair to the rest of you," she continued. "But I'm a nice person. Since Stella, Flora, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, and Shy Guy just got here, they are safe from elimination this time. But it's just this one time!" she said before anyone could complain. "The rest of you...well, I can't really say much except hope you don't get too many votes; the contestant with the most votes _will_ be eliminated." She paused. "And now to end this episode with a dare! This one is for Bowser from...Dragon19kyoshi!

All the Mario series characters in the room cringed.

"Bowser, Dragon dares you to breathe fire on Silver."

In his seat, Silver raised his head. His nose had been buried in a book. "Someone say my name?"

Bowser walked over to Silver's seat.

"Oh, hi! What do you need?" asked Silver.

The Koopa king breathed fire on Silver, burning off nearly all his fur in the process. Bowser, smiling now, walked back to his seat and sat down as if nothing had happened.

"...Whatever." Silver went back to reading his book. Then he realized he had _no_ book. Bowser had burned it.

"You're going to Barns & Mobius and getting me a new book, you sewer rat!" Silver cried in annoyance.

Bowser breathed fire on Silver again.

"Okay! Well..." Toadstool was stupefied. "See you next time on Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! Somebody get me the extinguisher...again!"

* * *

Hi, guys! I promised you at least one dare, but you got two! I'm still looking for more truths and dares to use on the show. I won't be able to use them next episode because, like I said, that's the first Elimination Ceremony. I'll give more details on that in a second. But first, here's the roster of characters you can truth and dare.

Princess Peach  
Bowser  
Toadsworth  
Mario  
Luigi  
Toad  
Toadette  
Rosalina  
Shy Guy  
Princess Daisy  
Wario  
Waluigi  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Omochao  
Amy Rose  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Blaze the Cat  
Rouge the Bat  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Espio the Chameleon  
Cream the Rabbit  
Cheese the Chao  
Tigress  
Viper  
Firestar  
Leafpool  
Squirrelflight  
Brambleclaw  
Jayfeather  
Bloom  
Stella  
Flora

Note: Stella, Flora, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, and Shy Guy can't be eliminated for this ceremony because they just got on the show.

I will put a poll on my profile page as soon as I can. Actually, I've been having a poll ready, but since I changed the character roster a little bit I'm gonna have to update the poll before I put it there.

Once the poll is up, you guys better start voting, because I could close that thing at any time (maybe next month or sooner, or later...I dunno). I'm gonna need a lot of votes!

See ya, and don't forget to truth, dare, and, most importantly, vote!

-**Toadstool89**


	5. Elimination Ceremony 1

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 5: Elimination Ceremony 1**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:12 PM_

Toadstool checked the clock for the 14th time since she woke up. She was waiting for the voting poll to close so she could receive the results. Today was the day of the very first Elimination Ceremony on Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show. Not to mention the first episode shot at night. She was honestly looking forward to hosting it. It would totally emphasize her role as a hostess, she knew.

"Darrel!" shouted Toadstool. "When do we start the Ceremony?"

"At 7:30," Darrel replied.

"Man! Why do we have to wait so long?" Toadstool whined. "Hey, Purple!"

"'Sup?" asked Purple Yoshi.

"Can I ask your opinion?" inquired Toadstool.

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks. When I announce who is safe, should I be all _American Idol_, _America's Next Top Model_ or _America's Funniest Home Videos_?"

"Uh...what?" Purple was dumbfounded by Toadstool's question.

Toadstool sighed. "I mean, should I announce like Simon Cowell, Tyra Banks, or Tom Bergeron?"

"I don't know...those are pretty good announcers," Purple stated. "But if you want my professional opinion, I think you should announce like Toadstool Eighty Nine."

Toadstool smiled. "Dang straight!" She paused. "Although, I still might do an _America's Next Top Model_-type thing where I give those who weren't voted off a...um...Well, I'll figure something out."

"Don't they judge and vote on that show?" asked Darrel.

"Oh yeah, they do."

"Doesn't that Tom dude work for two of the mentioned shows?" asked Darrel.

"I think so," Toadstool replied.

"Shouldn't we go ahead and move to the stage?" asked Purple. "I have to get the stage ready for the first Elimination Ceremony on Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Purple smiled and headed towards the Main Stage.

"Should we follow him?" asked Darrel after a minute had gone by.

"You go. I'll catch up with you later," said Toadstool.

"Okay." Darrel headed toward the Main Stage. Now Toadstool was alone.

She sighed. "We really need a forth..."

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7: 26 PM_

Purple and Darrel walked onto the stage. All the competitors were dressed in black (the boys (except for the ThunderClan toms and Bowser) in tuxedoes, the girls (except for Tigress, Viper, and the ThunderClan she-cats) in floor-length dresses).

"Uh...who died?" asked Darrel. Everyone stared at him.

"No one," said Blaze. "We're just getting ready for the ceremony."

"Oh..."

Just then, Toadstool walked onto the stage. "Uh...who died?" she asked, looking at everyone's black attire.

Everyone groaned.

"So, what's the problem with dressing in black?" asked Rouge.

"I think our viewers are gonna think somebody died if everyone's in black," Toadstool said. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to dress up, but please do so in your respective colors."

As soon as she finished that sentence, everyone's clothing turned to their wearer's respective color. Everyone stared at Toadstool.

"Don't look at me!" she exclaimed.

"That was random," said Darrel.

"Should we dress in our respective colors, too?" asked Purple.

Toadstool blinked. "I guess. Sure, why not? I'll go get my..." Toadstool's favorite floor-length purple dress appeared on her body. A black tuxedo appeared on Darrel, and Purple Yoshi got a lavender bowtie.

"I'm seriously beginning to think this is a magic studio," Toadstool said out loud.

Darrel checked his watch. "Wow! That saved us all an hour. Also...One minute till showtime!"

Everyone fixed up their hair (or fur) and their outfit and sat down in their seats.

"Everybody ready?" asked Toadstool. Everybody nodded in reply.

"Then here we go!" Darrel announced just as the 'On Air' sign flashed green.

Toadstool faced the camera. "Welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm your hostess, Toadstool Eighty Nine, but everyone calls me just Toadstool. Before the previous episode ended, I said this episode was going to be the first Elimination Ceremony." Toadstool got out a box. "And here we are...at the Ceremony!"

Purple dimmed the lights only slightly. He shined a spotlight on everyone.

Toadstool turned to face the competitors. "In this box," she began, "I have 33 Super Leafs."

"But aren't there 34 of us?" asked Tails.

"One of you is about to be sent home," Toadstool continued, ignoring Tails. "The person who doesn't get a Super Leaf will have to leave the studio through that warp pipe." She pointed to a warp pipe in a corner of the stage.

"How long has that been there?" Wario asked.

"Dunno. Now...Let the Elimination Ceremony begin!" Toadstool opened the box containing 33 Super Leafs. "The following ten people are safe." Toadstool paused for effect. "Brambleclaw, Flora, Shy Guy, Stella, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, and Squirrelflight...Come get your Leaf."

The ten mentioned people got their Leafs. Instantly, they turned into their Tanooki forms.

"We have two tails!" Brambleclaw exclaimed to Jayfeather.

"What's so wrong with that?" fumed Tails. Brambleclaw sweat dropped.

"I'm sure that wasn't supposed to be an insult," said Toadstool. "Anyway...these next ten people are safe." She paused for effect again. "Peach, Daisy, Amy, Toadette, Bloom, Espio, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and Omochao...Come get your Leaf."

The ten whose names were called got their Leafs and turned into Tanookis.

"Cool, I have a tail!" said Omochao.

"These next ten people are safe," Toadstool continued. "Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Waluigi, Tigress, Toadsworth, and Viper...Come get your Leaf."

The ten mentioned people got their Leafs and turned to Tanookis.

"Let's see who's left...Toad, Firestar, Wario, and Bowser. Hm..." Toadstool looked in the box. "Only three Leafs left...and four contestants. One of you is about to go home." Toadstool took a short breath. "If I call your name, come up and get your Leaf." Toadstool paused. "Firestar, you're safe. Come and get your Leaf."

Firestar got his Leaf.

"Toad, you're safe. Come and get your Leaf."

Toad got his Leaf.

"So, that leaves Bowser and Wario. Two contestants, one Leaf. And the final Leaf goes to..."

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. Toadstool said nothing for 2 whole minutes.

"C'mon, just tell us already!" said Tanooki Toad.

"The final Leaf goes to...Bowser!"

"Alright!" Bowser grabbed the last Super Leaf.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Wario fell on the floor and began to throw a temper tantrum.

"I'm sorry, Wario, you've been eliminated. Go through the warp pipe back to...wherever you live."

Wario, complaining, jumped through the warp pipe back to his house.

"Well, that's that," said Toadstool. "The first out of many Elimination Ceremonies. Who will be the next to go? Who knows?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?" asked Purple.

"Dunno. Anyway...Take us out, Tails!" exclaimed Toadstool.

"Oh! Um...See you next time on Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Tails said. "How was that?" he asked.

"Awesome," Toadstool replied.

* * *

So, this was the first Elimination Ceremony. Went pretty well, I mean...no one got hurt, anyway. Well, y'all know I'm always looking for more truths and dares to use on the show, so here's the roster of characters you can truth and/or dare.

Princess Peach  
Bowser  
Toadsworth  
Mario  
Luigi  
Toad  
Toadette  
Rosalina  
Shy Guy  
Princess Daisy  
Waluigi  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Omochao  
Amy Rose  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Blaze the Cat  
Rouge the Bat  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Espio the Chameleon  
Cream the Rabbit  
Cheese the Chao  
Tigress  
Viper  
Firestar  
Leafpool  
Squirrelflight  
Brambleclaw  
Jayfeather  
Bloom  
Stella  
Flora

I think I will do an Elimination Ceremony every 5th chapter. So, the next Elimination Ceremony might be chapter 10. But yeah, I'm not completely sure...

I just wanna clear this up...Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 are one whole episode, so this is episode 4.

I don't own Mario, Sonic, Kung-Fu Panda, Warriors, or Winx Club.

Happy truth and daring!

**-Toadstool89**


	6. More Dares!

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 6: More Dares!**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:10 AM_

The she-knight landed with a hard _thud_. She had been battling the Dragon of Doom for five hours now. The Dragon had just knocked the knight's sword out of her hand.

"You think you can defeat me? Think again, puny knight!" roared the Dragon.

"Ever heard of a breath mint?" the she-knight asked teasingly.

The Dragon roared in annoyance at the insult. "You truly are the most foolish of fools, Sir Toadstool," he said. "Coming all this way to my Castle of Doom, trekking through my Garden of Doom, entering my Maze of Doom, and going into my Kitchen..."

"Of doom?" Sir Toadstool guessed.

"No, that's just my Kitchen," the Dragon confirmed. "And don't interrupt me! Now where was I...oh yeah! Finally, you have the nerve to come into my Fortress of Doom, where we are now, and use your little toothpick to try and defeat me?"

"It's a sword, stupid!" Sir Toadstool retrieved her sword from the wooden support pole it got stuck in. "And not just any sword. It's the Sword of Prominence!" Sir Toadstool ran her fingers gingerly over the blade of the Sword. _"The one who wields this sword is destined for greatness,"_ she recited. "Or at least that's what the prophecy says." Sir Toadstool raised her Sword. "Hopefully, greatness includes slaying the Dragon of Doom." She was about to strike once more when a brilliant light filled the room.

Sir Toadstool donned the Sunglasses of Helios so she could see through the light. She gasped. Inside the light was the Guardian of the Sword of Prominence. Sir Toadstool sighed. She had had a crush on the Guardian ever since their journey to get the Sword of Prominence back from the evil King Rainbow. Of course, Sir Toadstool didn't know that the Guardian _was_ the Guardian at the time. In fact, he didn't tell her until they got the Sword back. Throughout their journey, he had shown small signs of affection for Sir Toadstool. And at first, she didn't feel the same way. But somewhere at the middle of their journey, she realized that she did feel the same way the Guardian felt for her. After the end of their journey, the Guardian had told her about the sword's true power and about the prophecy of the Sword. Then he had given the Sword to her and became her Guardian.

Sir Toadstool tried as hard as she could not to blush. "Guardian, why have you come?" she asked.

The Guardian smiled for a second at his true love. Then his face turned dark. "I have come to tell you that it is almost time," he said.

"Time?" Sir Toadstool echoed. "Time for what?"

"Time for your show!" the Guardian exclaimed.

"But...but I'm not..." Sir Toadstool frowned. Then she furrowed her brow. "Wait, how did you know that I had a show?"

"I am your Guardian for a reason," said the Guardian.

"Then you mean..." Sir Toadstool gasped. "All this is real?! I thought I was only dreaming!"

"In your reality, it appears to all around you that you are sleeping and dreaming," the Guardian explained. "In this reality, you did become a knight. You also retrieved the Sword of Prominence from King Rainbow's castle with my assistance."

"And all that time I never died..." Toadstool turned to face the Dragon. "You're lucky I have to do my show. But I'm not done with you!" Sir Toadstool faced her Guardian. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

The Guardian took her hand and led her to a portal outside the Fortress of Doom. He looked her directly in the eyes. "I will stay by your side, always...no matter which reality you are in. Now go out there and do what you do best!"

Sir Toadstool smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later," she said. She stepped through the portal, leaving a blushing Guardian behind.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:28 AM_

"Where the heck is she?" Purple asked in a panic. He was talking about Toadstool, who usually didn't show up this late.

"Probably still sleeping," said Darrel.

"She must've really been out, because I tried to wake her up earlier and she wouldn't budge." Purple kept on pacing.

"I'm here I'm here I'm here!" Toadstool literally jumped into her seat, surprising everyone in the room. "Did the show start yet?"

"Why are you still wearing your fuzzy pj's?" asked Purple.

Toadstool looked down at her body. "Oh, crap!" She dashed off to change into her regular clothes.

"She _does _realize the show starts in 30 seconds..." Darrel checked his watch. "Make that 27."

Just then, Purple's iPhone rang. "A text from Toadstool. It says 'I'm not gonna make it in time, am I? Purple, will you start the show for me as the host? Thanks!'"

Purple smiled and flutter jumped (all Yoshis, real or fan-made, can do that) into the host's chair. "Yay, I get to start the show!"

"Here we go again." Darrel turned on his camera.

Purple smiled. "Hello, and welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm your host for the next five minutes, Purple Yoshi! But everyone can just call me Purple. With me here is Darrel the camera guy and all the competitors!"

The competitors waved at the camera.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase and start truth and daring." Purple took his iPhone out. "Darn! Password locked." Purple turned to a hallway corridor thing. "Hey, Toadstool!"

"Yeah?" Toadstool yelled from somewhere.

"Why'd you lock the truths and dares with a password?" Purple shouted.

"I don't want just anyone to see them! I mean, anyone can access stuff from an iPhone! Anyway, bring me your iPhone and I'll unlock them!"

"Okay!" Purple didn't really understand Toadstool's logic.

"No, wait, I'll just unlock them from mine!" Toadstool shouted. A minute later, Purple's iPhone dinged the words 'Access Granted' and he saw all the truths and dares, including Toadstool's own.

"Okay, now we can start! Let's see..." Purple looked over his options. "We have a dare from ChelseaSienaJoshephineCassandra for...Waluigi!"

"Okay," said Waluigi.

"Chelsea dares you to try to survive your pinball stage on Mario Kart DS without getting run over." Purple paused. "And you don't get any cookies," he finished.

"Darn," Waluigi muttered. "Well, time to hit the old track!" Waluigi ran off to get his go-kart.

"We'll keep tabs on him," Purple decided. "Next, we have a dare from Olivia the Echidna for...Cool, two at the same time! Blaze and Tigress!"

Blaze and Tigress looked at each other, then at Purple.

"Olivia dares you two to turn into cats like the ThunderClan cats."

"How on Mobius are we supposed to do that?" asked Blaze.

A brilliant light filled the room. Everyone shielded their eyes. When the light was gone, Blaze and Tigress were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" asked Silver, fearing for Blaze.

"Down here!"

Everyone looked down. Blaze and Tigress were still there, but they looked different. Blaze tried to walk toward her chair, but she fell over on her four paws.

"I think I like feet better," Blaze decided.

"The Grand Star of truths and dares has returned!" Toadstool walked into the room wearing Capri's, a purple t-shirt, and some Nike brand shoes. "So, Purple, how was hosting?"

"Awesome," Purple replied. "I've done these dares." Purple pointed out the dares he did to Toadstool.

"You did a great job," Toadstool said in approval. "Now get outta my seat!"

Purple sighed and went back to the control panel. Toadstool sat down in her chair.

"Toadstool Eighty Nine...is in the house!" Toadstool threw her hands up in the air. "Okay, now. Let's check in on Waluigi. Purple? Did you give him the headset with the camera before he left?"

"Uh, we don't have those," Purple confirmed. "But apparently his kart has some mechanism that works like it. I tapped into it earlier and..." Purple paused.

"And what?" Toadstool prompted.

"I just heard him say 'Ow! Stupid pinball! Now my go-kart's crushed!' And now he's whining like a big baby." Purple laughed.

"Ha! Epic fail!" Toadstool laughed out loud along with the other Mario series characters.

"Anyways," Toadstool said once she stopped laughing. "Let's do some more dares." She checked her smart phone. "Let's see...we have a dare from me for...Leafpool!"

"Alright," Leafpool said between small laps of water from a water bowl (don't ask).

"Leafpool, I dare you...to live in WindClan for a whole moon!"

Leafpool did a spit-take. "You want me to what?!"

"You heard me. Jump through that warp pipe and go to WindClan."

"But...but Firestar would never allow it!" Leafpool cried.

Toadstool sighed. She picked up Leafpool, who began to meow in protest, and jumped through the warp pipe.

* * *

_Lake, WindClan Territory, 7:34 AM_

Toadstool jumped out of the warp pipe onto the soft grass. Once she touched the grass, she turned from a humanoid Mushroom person into a cat.

"How...?" Leafpool began.

"Different world, different form. Now follow me." Toadstool lead Leafpool deeper into WindClan territory.

"Aren't you afraid we'll be spotted?" Leafpool began to tremble a little bit.

"Quite the contrary," Toadstool sighed. "I _hope_ we get spotted! Then nobody will think we're invading or anything like that."

Just as she finished that sentence, Onestar, leader of WindClan, spotted them both coming down into the territory. He trotted up to them. "Leafpool?" he said. "What are you doing on WindClan territory?"

"Greetings, Onestar." Leafpool dipped her head.

"And who is this?" Onestar began to sniff Toadstool.

Toadstool recoiled. "Dude, quit doing that. It's weird."

Now it was Onestar's turn to recoil. "She doesn't smell like ThunderClan..." He took another whiff. "Or RiverClan or ShadowClan either! Tell me, who are you?"

"I am Toadstar, leader of DareClan." Onestar and Leafpool exchanged puzzled looks.

"Just kidding! I'm just Toadstool. See, I host a show called Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show, and I've just dared Leafpool here to live in WindClan...your Clan, Onestar...for a whole moon." Toadstool paused. "I mean, if that's okay with you," she added.

"Um...okay, then. Follow me, Leafpool." Onestar turned and headed back toward the WindClan camp. Leafpool was about to follow, but Toadstool held her back.

"What now?" Leafpool asked, exasperated.

Toadstool lowered her voice to where only Leafpool could hear. "I know what happened with you and Crowfeather and I know there's gonna be a lot of drama while you're here. And I know some cats will want to threaten you. So, if anyone threatens you, use this." Toadstool handed Leafpool a tazer. Then she dashed off, back toward the warp pipe. Leafpool headed for the WindClan camp.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:46 AM_

Toadstool jumped through the warp pipe. The second she hit the floor of the studio, she turned back into a humanoid Mushroom person. She went back to her seat and sat back down.

"We'll keep tabs on Leafpool," she decided.

"Toadstool, we're running out of time for dares," Darrel informed his friend. "Got any truths?"

"I have a truth for Amy from me," Toadstool replied.

"Ask away," said Amy.

"The question is...Did you have a crush on anyone before you met Sonic?"

"No, of course not!" Amy exclaimed.

"Okay...I also have a question from me for Bowser. The question is...How many man-dolls do you have in your man-doll collection?"

"They're not man-dolls! They're action figures!" Bowser corrected.

"So you _admit_ to having a man-doll collection!" Toadstool pointed her index finger accusingly at Bowser.

"No! ...37. Most of them are G.I. Joe's," Bowser sighed.

Everyone began to laugh.

"_Bowser plays with man-dolls,"_ Toadstool sang. Everyone laughed harder.

"Take us out, Bowser..." Toadstool gasped. She couldn't breathe because she couldn't stop laughing. In fact, Bowser was the only one _not_ laughing.

"See you next time on Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show," Bowser grumbled.

* * *

Hey, y'all! That episode was awesome. Speaking of awesome, I wanna thank my fans (all of you reading this) for supporting me by giving me truths and dares to use on the show! Seriously, without you guys, I wouldn't even _have_ a show. As always, I'm looking for more truths and dares, so send them in! Here's the roster again.

Princess Peach

Bowser

Toadsworth

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

I don't own Mario, Sonic, Kung-Fu Panda, Warriors, or Winx Club.

Keep on truth and daring!

**-Toadstool89**


	7. Even More Dares!

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 7: Even More Dares!**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:09 AM_

"Guys..." Toadstool complained.

"What?" Purple Yoshi moaned.

"I'm bored."

"Not much I can do about that," said Darrel.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Purple to Toadstool

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" asked Toadstool to Darrel.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" asked Darrel to Purple.

"I dunno, what...wait, I do know! We have some time before the show starts, right?" asked Purple.

"Yeah, about 20 minutes worth of time," Darrel confirmed. "More or less."

"We should have a corny joke competition to pass the time," Purple suggested. "Whoever tells the corniest joke wins!"

"Good idea. Who goes first?"

"Rock paper scissors?"

"1 2 3 shoot!" Toadstool and Darrel got rock, Purple got scissors.

"1 2 3 shoot!" Two rocks.

"1 2 3 shoot!" Toadstool got rock, Darrel got paper.

"Okay, so I'm first. Then after me is Toadstool, and after her is Purple. Got that, guys?" Darrel asked.

"Yeah, we're good. Just go," said Toadstool.

"Okay, um...What do you get when you cross a rooster and a duck? A bird that gets up at the quack of dawn."

"My turn!" Toadstool thought for a second. "So, the topic is animals, huh? Okay...What kind of horses go out after dark? Night mares."

"Don't make me laugh," said Purple.

"These jokes are too corny to make anyone laugh," Toadstool sighed.

"I'd laugh at what you just said if that weren't so true," Darrel groaned.

"Let's go start the show, truth and dare, you know...do ourselves a favor and cheer ourselves up." Toadstool, Darrel, and Purple exited the Office. "But this corny joke-off isn't over."

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:29 AM_

"Oh dang!" Toadstool exclaimed when she looked at the clock. "Good thing we came when we did!"

"And...We're live!" Darrel exclaimed.

Toadstool took her seat just as the 'On Air' sign flashed green.

Toadstool smiled. "Welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm your host, Toadstool Eighty Nine. Course, you can call me just Toadstool. With me...same people as always."

Everyone gave Toadstool their own version of the death glare.

"What'd I do?!" Toadstool sweat dropped. "Anyway, let's do some truth and daring! But first...a check up on Leafpool via microchip headset. Purple?"

Purple activated the microchip. Toadstool activated hers, too. "Toadstool to Leafpool. Toadstool to Leafpool. Leafpool? Come in, Leafpool."

"I'm here," Leafpool replied from WindClan territory.

"Did you get to use the tazer yet?" Toadstool asked.

"No...But everyone in WindClan is giving me the death glare every chance they get," Leafpool sighed. "Especially Breezepelt."

"Aw, don't worry about him. He's a total piece of dirt, anyway. Just worry about looking for a chance to use that tazer, okay?" Toadstool broke the connection.

"You gave her a tazer?" asked Darrel.

"For self-defense reasons! Anyway, let's see here...we have a dare for the ThunderClan cats from Olivia the Echidna!"

The ThunderClan cats leaned forward.

"Olivia dares you guys to eat a chili dog." Suddenly, four chili dogs appeared in front of the four cats. They ate it all...slowly but surely.

"Not too bad for Twoleg food," said Brambleclaw. "But I prefer mice." Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, and Firestar nodded in agreement.

"Okay, next we have a dare from me for Shadow!"

"Whatever," Shadow muttered.

"I dare you to take on Tigerstar in a fight!" Toadstool announced.

"Tigerstar?" Shadow asked. "Who's Tigerstar?"

"That would be me." Tigerstar jumped out of the warp pipe to meet his opponent.

"This shouldn't take long." Shadow raised his arm to strike.

"Wait!" Toadstool exclaimed before either one could make a move. "I want this to be a fair fight! Stella, turn Shadow into a cat."

"Um...okay." Stella turned Shadow into a cat (well, with his original hairstyle).

"Okay, Tigerstar and Shadow, if you guys jump through the warp pipe you guys should end up in the Toad City Superdome in the octagon."

Tigerstar jumped through the warp pipe, followed by Shadow (who was stumbling slightly on his four legs).

"We'll check on them later," Toadstool decided. "Okay, moving right along. Next up, we have a dare from ChelseaSienaJoshephineCassandra for...Blaze!"

"Huh?" Blaze looked up from the magazine she was reading (which was a famous Mobian magazine called 'Chaos Beat').

"Chelsea dares you to use the power of water instead of fire for the rest of the chapter."

"That's it?" asked Blaze.

"Well..." Toadstool whispered the other part of the dare in Blaze's ear. Blaze nodded and used her new water powers to soak Sonic.

"What the heck, Blaze?" Sonic exclaimed as he ran around the stage, splattering water droplets on everyone.

Blaze just grinned.

Toadstool handed Blaze a peanut butter cookie.

"Okay, we'll do one more before we check in with Shadow." Toadstool checked her smart phone. "We have another dare from Chelsea for...Mario!"

The plumber shrugged. "Okay, sure."

"Chelsea dares...wait, I don't get it. It says 'Your princess is in another castle.' I wonder what Chelsea means by...What the heck?!"

"Help!" shrieked Peach as she was nabbed by Midbus (you know, the ugly pig guy) who had just appeared out of nowhere.

Fawful, who was floating nearby, smiled. "I have chortles!" he exclaimed. "And now I have the peachy princess also!"

"Not this (bleep) again!" Bowser roared.

"Finally!" exclaimed Purple. "I was able to use the Bleeper! Whoo!"

Fawful and Midbus broke through the roof and fled before anyone had time to react to what happened.

"I...guess...I guess I'll check on Shadow." Toadstool activated her microchip. "Shadow! How's things?"

"Decent," Shadow replied on his microchip. "But I'm having a hard time beating this guy, believe it or not. I think he's just trying to kill me."

"But aren't you, like, immortal?" asked Toadstool.

"Well, yeah. But this guy's ruthless."

"Hey, remember, you may have been turned into a cat, but that doesn't mean your Chaos powers are gone," Toadstool reminded Shadow.

"You're right." Shadow cut the connection.

"Okay, so it's pretty obvious someone has to rescue Peach. So Mario, Viper, Knuckles, and Flora...go rescue the princess!"

"Why those four?" asked Toadsworth.

"Because A. I currently have no truths or dares for them, and B. I thought it might be fun to experiment. Now go save the princess!"

Mario, Viper, Knuckles, and Flora went off to rescue Princess Peach.

"I guess we won't be seeing them for awhile," Toadstool sighed. "Well, the show's almost over, but we gotta wait for Shadow to get back. In the meantime, I have a truth question from Kakawot for...Knuckles!"

"Alright," Knuckles shrugged.

"Kakawot asks who would you rather be roommates with...Shadow or Tails?"

"Tails, definitely," Knuckles replied.

"Why?" asked Toadstool.

"Because he'd just be easier to live with," said Knuckles. "Not that I have anything against Shadow, but I think he'd be kinda hard to live with. He's always complaining about, like, everything and ruining everyone else's fun..."

Toadstool raised her hand. "Save your ranting for another time. Moving on! Now we have another truth question from Kakawot for...Tails!"

"Sure," said Tails.

"Kakawot asks could you go an entire week without using a screwdriver?"

"...Probably not," Tails replied. "I mean, I'm a mechanic for crying out loud."

"Mechanic?" asked Toadstool. "I thought you were an inventor."

Tails smiled. "I guess I'm a little bit of both!"

Suddenly, the sound of someone exiting a warp pipe sounded. Cat Shadow had returned.

"So...who won?" asked Toadstool.

"Me." Shadow gave a thumb up (as best he could with cat claws). "Tigerstar was a tough guy, but once I found a Chaos Emerald he didn't stand a chance."

"Glad to see you back in one piece," said Espio.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Peach, will you-oh yeah. She got kidnapped by Fawful. Daisy, will you take us out?"

"See you next time on Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" said Daisy. "Somebody get the extinguisher!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Toadstool. "That's my line!"

* * *

Nothing's on fire...Anyway, y'all know the drill. Send in some awesome truths and dares! Here's the roster of competitiors.

Princess Peach

Bowser

Toadsworth

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Firestar

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

And now for a special message! Here it is...

Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show: Celebrating Over 500 Views Altogether!

I don't own Mario, Sonic, Kung-Fu Panda, Warriors, or Winx Club.

Bye!

**-Toadstool89**


	8. Still More Dares!

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 8: Still More Dares!**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:16 AM_

Toadstool tapped across her Android tablet fiercely. Then she suddenly stopped and pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! New high score!"

"On what?" Darrel asked.

"_Fruit Ninja_," Toadstool replied happily.

"I like fruit!" exclaimed Purple Yoshi hungrily. "You got fruit on your tablet?"

Toadstool sighed. "You don't get modern Earth tech, do you?" she asked Purple.

"All I heard was blah, blah, blah, fruit..." Purple sighed, daydreaming of fruit.

"I dunno if you're even listening," Toadstool began. "But _Fruit Ninja_ is a game where you're a...fruit-slicing ninja."

"Fruit!" exclaimed Purple.

"No! Dude, I don't have any—"

"FRUIT!" Purple ran out the Office.

Toadstool sweat dropped. "Oh, boy..."

"I guess he likes fruit," said Darrel.

"Did you know I have an alternate form?" Toadstool asked, wanting to get off the subject of fruit.

"No," Darrel replied. "You've never mentioned it."

"It's my dark form," Toadstool explained. "But I don't get to use it often. It takes 10 Ztars to transform, and I only have like two in my possession."

"So, what're you gonna do about the other eight?" asked Darrel.

"Um...I dunno yet." Toadstool shrugged.

"How many times have you used your dark form?" Darrel inquired.

"Only twice, and both times were bad." Toadstool shuddered as things she hadn't thought of in a long time reentered her mind. "The first time I used it, I went on an evil rampage and destroyed everything in my path. The second time I used it, I was in better control, but I still pretty much destroyed everything."

"So the next time you use it..." Darrel began.

"I'll be in full control," Toadstool finished. "I'll be able to do whatever with my dark powers without turning evil or going on a rampage or anything like that."

Darrel was a little disturbed by the revelation of Toadstool's dark power. "Are you gonna tell all this to Purple?"

"Well, yeah...once he stops talking about fruit." Toadstool checked the time. "Let's go to the stage."

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:28 AM_

"Hey!" Toadstool called to the competitors. "Has anyone seen Purple Yoshi?"

Cream stood up shakily. "He scared me!" she exclaimed in fright. "He came in here yelling "FRUIT! FRUIT! I NEED MY FRUIT!" and then he gave us this to give to you!" Cream handed Toadstool a sticky note.

The sticky note said "Went to raid fruit market. –Purple Yoshi"

Toadstool face palmed. "Are _all_ Yoshis this crazy about fruit?" she asked no one in particular.

"Yes," Luigi replied. "Mario's friend, a green Yoshi, can't get enough of it."

"Toadstool?" Darrel called. "We're about to go live."

"We have to wait for Purple! Or maybe..." She turned toward the competitors. "Does anyone here know how to operate a sound effects machine?"

"I'm pretty sure I could figure it out," Tails volunteered. "But in exchange, I want your tablet so I can pull it apart and study its contents."

Toadstool considered his offer. "How about, instead of pulling mine apart, I go to Earth and get you one from Wal-Mart?"

"Do you really have that kind of money?" asked Darrel.

Toadstool sighed. "If you're absolutely sure you can give this back in one piece with all the data still on it, we've got a deal. Oh, and if you can somehow make it fire lasers..."

Tails pondered her offer. "Okay, it's a deal! I can't make any promises about the lasers, though."

"Works for me!" Toadstool and Tails shook hands.

"Going live in five..." Darrel warned. "Four..."

Toadstool jumped into her seat.

"Three..."

Tails stared at the control panel, trying to figure out which button was which.

"Two..." Darrel pointed at Toadstool. The show was a-go.

"Hello, and welcome to another epic episode of Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine, but you can...you all know by now. With me, as always, everyone! Well, except Mario, Viper, Knuckles, and Flora...they went off to rescue Princess Peach. They probably won't be back until the next episode." Toadstool took a deep breath. "Oh man, that was a lot...Anyway, on with the truthing and the daring!"

"You sound like Fawful," Bowser mumbled with a hint (well...more than a hint) of anger in his voice.

Toadstool shrugged and turned on her smart phone. "Okay, first dare of the day! We have a dare from dragon19kyoshi for...Luigi!"

"Huh?" Luigi looked up from the book he was reading (Plumber's Digest).

"Dragon dares you to drive around your mansion in a stroller."

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?" asked Luigi.

"I dunno. Figure it out." Toadstool rolled a green stroller towards Luigi. It ran into him and both the stroller and Luigi fell through the warp pipe to Luigi's Mansion (the DS version, to be precise).

"We'll check on him later," Toadstool decided. "Okay, next we have a dare from me for...Stella!"

Stella looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading.

"Stella, I dare you to use the power of the sun's rays to burn Jayfeather's stick. Oh, that reminds me! Before you do that, let's check in with Leafpool." Toadstool activated her microchip headset. "Toadstool to Leafpool. Do you copy?"

"Loud and clear," Leafpool replied from WindClan territory. "How much longer before this nightmare dare is over?"

"I'll bring you back from WindClan next episode," Toadstool replied.

"Thank StarClan," Leafpool sighed. "I'm tired of these rabbit eaters..."

"Eek!" Cream ran out the room.

"...always nagging me about my children and what happened between me and Crowfeather," Leafpool finished. "Breezepelt's been giving me the hardest time of all."

Toadstool sighed. "I got three words for you, Leafpool: Use...the...tazer." Toadstool cut the connection. "Okay," she said, turning to Stella. "Do your sun thing!"

Jayfeather's stick magically appeared in front of Stella. Using her powers, she bent one of the sun's rays to the stick and intensified the ray, instantly incinerating the stick.

"NO!" yelled Jayfeather. "My stick!" Everyone ignored him.

"We'll do one more before we check on Luigi." Toadstool checked her smart phone again. "Okay, now we have a dare from ChelseaSienaJoshephineCassandra for...Sonic!"

Sonic didn't react at all to the news.

Toadstool snapped her fingers a couple of times. "Earth to Sonic!" she shouted.

Sonic jumped. "Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you 'cause I was staring up into space."

"Whatever. Okay, Sonic, here's the deal. I have a chili dog." Toadstool held up a chili dog chew toy. "Do you want it?"

"Yeah, I do!" Sonic smiled.

"Then go stand in that conveniently placed deep puddle for two hours." Toadstool pointed to a deep puddle that had popped up out of nowhere.

Sonic's fear of water took over and he dashed to the other side of the room.

"So...you _don't_ want the chili dog? Alright, then." Toadstool began to slowly move the chew toy chili dog to her lips.

"That chili dog is mine!" Sonic dived into the deep puddle (which was deep enough so that his face was above water and his body was under it).

"I'll let you know when two hours is up," said Toadstool. "Now, let's check in with Luigi." She activated her microchip. "Toadstool to Luigi. How's the stroller thing coming along?"

"Better than I thought it would," Luigi replied from his microchip. "This thing rolls around quite easily, and I'll be back in the studio as soon as I finish my third lap. But..." Luigi hesitated. "I think I'm being followed..."

"Of course you're being followed," Toadstool pointed out. "Boos are total stalkers."

"Hey!" shouted a Boo who was listening in on the conversation. "Boos are not stalkers!"

"You guys follow someone when they're not looking, and you hide when they _are_ looking," said Toadstool. "What do you call that?"

"Um...stalking?" the Boo guessed.

"Yes." Toadstool cut the connection.

"Has it been two hours yet?" asked Sonic.

"Close—two minutes," Tails confirmed. Sonic groaned.

There was a long silence after that.

"So...is this the end of the episode?" asked Tails, breaking the silence.

"No. Well, yes, but we have to wait for Luigi to get back, and then we have to wait for Sonic's two hour dare to be over. In other words, this is gonna be a loooooong episode. But...I guess we can cram a truth or two in if I have any." Toadstool checked her smart phone. "Let's see...I have one truth question from yours truly for...Toad!"

Toad blinked. "Alright, then."

"The question is...Is Toadette your girlfriend or your sister?"

Toad stared at Toadstool like "What the bleep?"

"What? Nintendo never confirmed it," said Toadstool.

"Toadette's not my girlfriend or my sister...she's my cousin!" said Toad. "Not to mention she's my next door neighbor." Toad paused. "Well, actually she's across the street from me. But yeah..."

Now Toadstool was staring at Toad like "What the bleep?"

There was another long silence. It was broken by the sound of someone exiting a warp pipe.

"I'm back!" Luigi sat back down. "I had a pretty good drive, too. A few bruises, but I'm..." He stopped mid-sentence. Everyone had fallen asleep. Except for Sonic...he was still standing in the deep puddle.

Luigi walked over to the puddle and whispered, "Why is everyone asleep?"

"They're waiting for my dare to end," Sonic whispered back. "That Darrel guy set an alarm."

"Well, I don't wanna disturb them," said Luigi. Then he yawned. "And I'm getting pretty tired myself." He sat back down in his chair and fell asleep.

_One hour later..._

A super loud annoying alarm buzzed through the room, waking everyone up. Amy got up and smashed the alarm clock with her hammer.

"You know," said Tails, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, "you could've just pressed the 'snooze' button."

"Whatever." Amy sat back down.

On the floor, Toadstool yawned and got up. "I did it!" she shouted and pumped her fist in the air.

"Did what? Slept without a nightlight?" Darrel asked sarcastically.

Toadstool punched him in the arm. "No, idiot! I finally defeated the Dragon of Doom! ...you know, that dragon from that dream I told you about?"

"Oh, yeah..._that_ dragon." Darrel yawned. "Congratulations, dude."

"Thanks." Toadstool turned towards Sonic. "Okay, you did it. Come get your chili dog." She snickered.

"Yes!" Sonic pumped his fist in the air. "I may have gotten pruny, but this chili dog is worth it." He tried to take a bite out of it. It..._squeaked_.

"What the (bleep)?" Sonic was furious. Everyone else was rolling on the floor, laughing.

Toadstool sighed. "That was awesome. Well, see you next time on..."

"Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" everyone else (except Sonic) chimed.

Hey, so I was looking at all the reviews for this show the other day, and I noticed I didn't have many truths. Don't worry, I've still got plenty of dares (still have a lot more to go!) but I feel like I need more truths. Any question would do, including: multiple choice, opinion, true/false, deep/dark secret, shocking truth, you know...the works. Anyway, here's the roster again.

Princess Peach

Bowser

Toadsworth

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Firestar

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

I'm getting close to the 10th chapter of this story! Which means another Elimination Ceremony's coming up...

Well, keep on truth and daring!

**-Toadstool89**


	9. Greetings, Magic, and Tazer Misuse

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 9: Greetings, Magic, and Tazer Misuse**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:18 AM_

Toadstool Eighty Nine stared into the mirror. She had a theory: If the studio really was magic, the mirror would be able to talk...wouldn't it?

Toadstool was about to find out once and for all. She took a deep breath, and hoped. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall..." She pondered over what to ask it. "What's the coolest TV show of all?"

"...Dang." she said after she had waited a bit. She was about to walk off, when the mirror made her reflection move in a different direction than she was looking.

Toadstool's reflection opened her mouth. "The coolest one, you'll be proud to know..."

"Is Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show?" Toadstool asked hopefully.

Her reflection smiled. "Yes. It's the best."

"I knew it!" Toadstool high fived her reflection.

"Anything else you wanna ask me?" asked the reflection.

"Actually...yes. Well, two things...one, is this entire studio magic and two, aren't you supposed to speak only in rhymes?"

"The entire studio, magic? It's true. Speaking in rhymes? Not what I must do," the reflection replied.

"But...you just rhymed," said Toadstool.

"I'm only supposed to rhyme if I've been asked a question."

"Oh, okay. Hey, shouldn't I be going to the stage right about now?" asked Toadstool.

"Look at the time, it's 7:22! Away to the stage, off with you!" The reflection paused. "Oh, and don't forget...next episode's another Elimination Ceremony!"

"I'll remember!" Toadstool went towards the stage.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:25 AM_

Darrel and Purple Yoshi were already on the stage when Toadstool arrived.

"Hey, where you been?" asked Darrel.

"In front of the mirror," Toadstool replied. "Purple, you never showed up last time. Where the heck were you?"

"I was raiding all the fruit markets in Toad Town," Purple replied.

"Oh..." Toadstool turned toward Tails. "How's your Android expedition coming along?"

"Fine," Tails replied. "I looked into it, and I think I can make it fire lasers..."

"That would be so awesome if you could! Please say you'll make it happen," Toadstool pleaded.

Tails shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Tails." Toadstool sat back down in her seat.

There were a few moments of nothing.

"Uh, Toadstool? We're live," said Darrel.

"Oh!" Toadstool tried not to look so startled. "Hello, and welcome to another episode of Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show, the coolest show in the Mushroom Kingdom! With me are the same people as always, except for Wario who got voted off. I'm saying that because, next episode, someone else is getting voted off. Yep, next episode's another Elimination Ceremony!" Toadstool paused. "But let's not cross that bridge until we get to it. For now, let's focus on _this_ episode." Toadstool whipped out her smart phone. "Let's get this party started! Let's see..." She stopped short as she heard someone knocking on the door.

"We're back!" Mario, Viper, Knuckles, Flora, and Peach walked onto the stage.

"Welcome back!" said Toadstool. "Nice to see all of you in one piece."

"Bro!" Luigi ran to Mario and hugged him.

Mario smiled. "Nice to see you too, Luigi."

"Flora!" Bloom and Stella hugged their friend.

"I know you want to know what happened, so I'll tell you." Flora began to tell her friends about everything that happened.

"Viper." Tigress smiled (sort of). "I'm glad you're back."

"I'll tell you everything later," Viper promised.

"Knuckles!" Sonic slapped him on the back. Knuckles received various other greetings from the rest of the gang.

"Princess Peach!" Toad ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'll admit, I was a little shocked when I saw Mario not rescuing me alone..." Peach began to tell Toad her story.

Back in her seat, Toadstool twirled a mushroom braid on her finger. "You know," she said to herself, "seeing them return...I feel like I'm forgetting something..." She stared at her smart phone. The screen was black. "I wonder...Glass pane, glass pane, on my phone...am I forgetting something?"

Toadstool's reflection began to waver. "I dunno. That's not for _me_ to recall. Maybe it's got something to do with a waterfall?"

"Water...?" Toadstool thought hard. "Water..._pool_! I forgot Leafpool! I was supposed to get her today! Aw man, but I've got a show to run..." She turned to Darrel and Purple. "Keep an eye on things, will you? I gotta go get Leafpool." She went to the back of the room and jumped through the warp pipe.

* * *

_Lake, WindClan Territory, 7:34 AM_

Toadstool exited the warp pipe. As soon as she touched the grass, she turned into a brown she-cat. She headed toward the WindClan camp. On the way there, she spotted a patrol of two. She decided to call to them. "Excuse me!"

The WindClan patrol rushed over to her. "What are you doing on WindClan territory?" the first cat challenged.

"I'm Toadstool. I'm here to get Leafpool," Toadstool explained.

"Thank StarClan," said the second cat. "Come to our camp...I think she's chatting with Kestrelflight."

Toadstool and the patrol began to head for the WindClan camp. "So...what's your name?" she asked the first cat.

"I'm Crowfeather," he replied. "And this is Breezepelt." Crowfeather motioned toward the other cat.

"Oh, God..." Toadstool muttered.

"What?" asked Breezepelt.

"Nothing."

The three of them walked on in silence until they approached the camp.

"Follow us." Crowfeather padded toward Onestar's den. He started to go inside, but then he popped right back out. "Huh. He's not here."

"So what should we do?" asked Breezepelt.

Toadstool sighed. "I can't wait for him to get back. I got a show to run!" She took a deep breath. "Leafpool!" she called to where the entire camp could hear her. "Leafpool! You can come back now! Moon's over!"

Leafpool popped out of the WindClan medicine den. "Toadstool! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back for me."

"Oh...Well, let's get back to the studio." Toadstool and Leafpool began to pad off.

"Thank StarClan those two are leaving," said Breezepelt, loud enough for both of them to hear. "I couldn't stand another heartbeat with Leafpool in the camp. And that Toadstool she-cat is just a mangy little kitten whose fur looks like the fur on a mouse's butt."

"Leafpool," Toadstool said in an angry/calm sort of way, "do you still have that tazer on you?"

"Yeah...why?"

Toadstool grabbed the tazer and used it on Breezepelt.

"Oh..." Leafpool sweat dropped. "That's why."

Toadstool shrugged. "One of us had to do it." As if she was going to take crap from Breezepelt.

Toadstool and Leafpool raced back to the warp pipe.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:39 AM_

The two of them exited the warp pipe. Upon touching the studio's hardwood ebony floor, Toadstool turned back into a humanoid Mushroom person.

Leafpool walked back to the ThunderClan bunch and was greeted with happy meows.

Toadstool went back to her seat. "Man, we're almost out of time," she mumbled. "But let's see what we can squeeze in." She got out an air horn and pulled its trigger. Everyone covered their ears.

"Okay, people! Now that I have your attention...We have a dare from dragon19kyoshi for...Mario!"

"What?" asked Mario.

"Dragon dares you to eat a cheeseburger in one minute while blindfolded. Oh, and Luigi's the referee."

Luigi took a blindfold out of his pocket. "How'd that get there? Oh, well." He put the blindfold on Mario.

"Where's the cheeseburger?" asked Mario.

"Right here, Mario." Luigi put a cheeseburger that had come out of nowhere into Mario's hands. He pulled out a stopwatch. "Ready...set...go!"

Mario ate the cheeseburger in 30 seconds flat.

"Congratulations, Mario!" Luigi slapped his brother on the back.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today," said Toadstool. "See you next time on...Peach?"

"Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Peach said.

* * *

Hey, everyone! Sorry I couldn't get more dares in this episode, but there was a lot going on in this episode that I couldn't ignore. Anyway, I'm always looking for more truths and dares, so keep sending them in! Here's the roster again.

Princess Peach

Bowser

Toadsworth

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Firestar

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

I won't be able to use them next episode, because next episode's an Elimination Ceremony. But after that? Definitely.

Just to confirm how far I am in the Warriors series...I just finished reading Fading Echoes so I'm on Night Whispers.

Happy truth and daring!

**-Toadstool89**


	10. Elimination Ceremony 2

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 10: Elimination Ceremony 2**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:07 PM_

Toadstool adjusted the straps on her dress for what felt like the millionth time. She hated dressing formal, but tonight was the night of the second Elimination Ceremony on her show. That in itself required her to dress formally.

"Stupid dress," Toadstool mumbled for the fourteenth time in a row.

"This whole 'dressing formal' thing was your idea," said Darrel the camera guy, who was in a black tuxedo.

"No...All the competitors started it," Toadstool corrected.

"You always blame other people for stuff..."

Purple Yoshi walked in the door sporting a lavender necktie. "You guys almost ready?" he asked them.

"Yeah," Toadstool and Darrel replied at the same time.

"Hey, Purple, I've been thinking," Toadstool began. "I think I need a co-host. What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Purple. "It's your show."

"Oh yeah," said Toadstool. "I'm just asking 'cause you always have the best advice."

"I think you having a co-host would be nice," Purple decided.

Toadstool nodded. "You're probably right. Besides, I've been thinking about getting a fourth for our little group. Actually...the other day I met someone while I was shopping at the mall. I think she'd be an awesome fourth, and a great co-host as well."

"Cool," said Darrel. "When do we get to meet her?"

Toadstool thought for a moment. "I guess I'll call her after the show and see if she'll come over."

Purple nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Darrel checked his watch. "Come on, you guys. Time to go to the stage."

"You guys go on ahead," said Toadstool. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Darrel and Purple shrugged and walked out the Office.

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:21 PM_

* * *

Darrel and Purple walked in to a room full of formal attire.

"You know," Peach was saying to Daisy, "I've always loved to dress up in fancy clothes."

Daisy smiled. "You and I wear fancy clothes all the time, Peach!"

Peach looked down at her dress. "I know, but this dress is fancier than usual."

Purple iPhone dinged. "A text from Toadstool. It says 'How much time till the show starts?'" Purple texted back "Starts in 4".

"Wonder who's gettin' the boot this time?" Darrel muttered. Purple just shrugged.

"I'm here!" Toadstool came in with a small metal crate.

"What's the small metal crate for?" asked Omochao.

"I'll explain later. Dang, this thing is hot..." Toadstool grumbled. Then she looked around the room. "Wow, everybody's looking sharp!" she commented. Everyone smiled at the compliment (except for Bowser, he doesn't smile, and Tigress and Shadow, who hardly ever smile, and the ThunderClan cats who didn't look like they were smiling but it's hard to tell cuz they're cats and also they weren't wearing anything anyway. Okay, moving on...)

Rapidly, Darrel shouted, "Places, everyone! We're going live!"

Everyone settled down in their seats. A few moments later, the 'On Air' sign flashed green.

"Welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Toadstool began. "I'm your hostess, Toadstool Eighty Nine, and tonight is the second Elimination Ceremony on this show. One person is about to be sent home." She paused for 8 seconds. "Let the Elimination Ceremony begin!" She paused as Purple dimmed the lights so the stage looked dramatic. "In this crate," she began, "I have 32 Fire Flowers. And there are 33 of you. One of you is about to be sent home." Toadstool got out a key and opened the small metal crate. Almost instantly, the room was filled with the heat of a warm fire.

"That feels nice," said Cheese (who was able to speak English because of his "Chao-to-English" translator).

"The following ten people are safe," Toadstool began. "Squirrelflight, Stella, Flora, Toad, Mario, Luigi, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Firestar…come get your Flower."

The ten mentioned competitors got up and grabbed their Fire Flowers. Immediately, the non-Mario series characters started hurling fireballs everywhere on the stage. Toadstool ran to get an extinguisher.

"You really put the 'fire' in 'Firestar' now," Brambleclaw chuckled.

"These next ten people are also safe," Toadstool began again once she had put out the fires. "Leafpool, Jayfeather, Bloom, Flora, Tigress, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Omochao, and Rosalina…come get your Flower. And please control the fireballs, thank you."

The ten whose names were called got their Fire Flowers.

"This next group of ten is also safe," Toadstool continued. "Peach, Daisy, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Brambleclaw, Toadette, Amy, Espio, and Shy Guy…come get your Flower."

The group of ten got their Flower.

"So, let's see who I haven't called yet…Waluigi, Bowser, Toadsworth, and Viper. Did I miss someone…? Probably not…Anyway, one of you is about to be sent home." Toadstool paused. "Viper, you're safe. Come get your Flower."

Viper got her Flower.

"Waluigi, you're safe. Come get your Flower."

Waluigi got his Flower.

"So, it all comes down to Bowser and Toadsworth. The final Fire Flower goes to…" Toadstool paused for dramatic effect. "…Bowser!"

"Yeah!" Bowser grabbed the final Flower.

Toadsworth was baffled by the news.

"I'm sorry, Toadsworth, you've been eliminated. Go through the warp pipe to Peach's castle."

"Goodbye, all! Good luck, princess!" Toadsworth jumped through the warp pipe.

"Well, there you have it, folks. Yeah, next episode's gonna be a lot more fun than this one." Toadstool grinned. "See you next time on Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!"

* * *

Another day, another elimination…anyway, I'm always open to more truths and dares! Here's the roster.

Princess Peach

Bowser

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Firestar

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

Sorry for not updating in awhile. Computer troubles… Glad I finally updated, though! :)

Peace!

**-Toadstool89**


	11. Bold and Daring

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 11: Bold and Daring**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:01 AM_

Toadstool, Darrel, and Purple Yoshi glanced across the room at their newest associate.

"Guys," Toadstool began, "I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our group. Meet my new co-host…or should I say, co-hostess…Orange Toadette!"

Orange Toadette waved to the three shyly.

Toadstool walked over to Orange's side. "And I would like to introduce you to the other two I told you about. That's Darrel. He's the camera guy." Darrel waved to Orange. "And that's Purple Yoshi. He works the sound effects and the Bleeper."

"And what do I do, again?" asked Orange.

"Well, you're m new co-host, so I'm counting on you to help me keep the show on track," Toadstool began to explain. "I'm also gonna need you to fill in for me if I'm ever absent."

"But…I'm camera shy!" Orange shivered a little.

"You wanna be my receptionist, then?" asked Toadstool.

"Yeah, why not?" Orange walked over to a computer.

"So…no co-host, then?" asked Darrel.

"I still need one. I thought Orange was a perfect candidate, but I guess I'll have to keep looking." Toadstool sighed. "Anyway, we should go to the stage. Bye, Orange!"

"See you later!" Orange replied.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:27 AM_

"Morning, everyone!" Toadstool called to everyone.

"Morning!" replied half of the competitors.

There were a few moments of silence after that.

Toadstool turned to Darrel. "Hey listen, I know it's a little early, but why don't we go ahead and start the show?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Darrel replied. He turned on the camera and pointed to Toadstool.

Toadstool smiled. "Hello, and welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine, but y'all can call me Toadstool. With me is everyone! Well…except for Orange Toadette."

There were murmurs of "Orange who?"

"I originally planned for Orange to be my co-host, but she chose to be a receptionist instead. Oh, well…Anyway, let's do some truths and dares!" She pulled out her smart phone. "Let's…Oh, this reminds me…Tails, are you done with my tablet yet?"

"Yeah." Tails gave Toadstool her tablet. "Check out the new app I installed on there."

Toadstool tapped the icon that said "Laser Fire HD" and waited for it to load.

"Okay, now tap that button." Tails pointed to a red button labeled "Fire!"

Toadstool tapped it.

"Ow!" said Mario. "Who hit me with a laser?"

Toadstool put down the tablet. "Thanks, Tails!" she whispered. She turned to everyone. "Okay, _now_ we can start." Toadstool found the truths and dares on her tablet. "Let's see…We have a dare from dragon19kyoshi for…Mario!"

"It's-a Mario time!" said Mario.

"Dragon dares you to get blasted out of a cannon while singing an opera."

A cannon popped out of nowhere onto the stage.

Toadstool shrugged. "Happy flying! …I guess."

Mario jumped in the cannon. It fired, and he began to sing an opera in Italian.

Everyone was amazed at how well Mario was singing.

"He…he sings like an angel…" Peach sighed.

"Well, while we're waiting for him to come back, let's do another one." Toadstool checked her tablet again. "Okay, now we have a dare from me for…Toad!"

"Okay," said Toad.

"Toad, I dare you to trash Bowser's Castle with the Toad Brigade."

"What?!" Bowser fumed.

Suddenly, the Starshroom crashed through the roof of the studio. It landed, and out popped the bravest Mushrooms in the galaxies.

"Did somebody call the Toad Brigade?" asked the Captain (I dunno his name).

"Not really…" Toadstool looked at the broken roof.

"C'mon, Toad! Let's go trash us a castle!" The Captain grabbed Toad by the arm and dragged him into the Starshroom. A few moments later, the Starshroom took off again through the hole it had made the first time.

"I really should've thought that through," Toadstool sighed. "Okay, time for another one! We have a dare from Warkeeper89 for…Cheese!"

"Alright," said Cheese.

"Warkeeper89 dares you to fight Omochao."

"What?" Omochao looked up from the bolt he was chewing on (don't ask, I dunno).

"Okay!" Cheese began to punch Omochao. Omochao flew away because he didn't wanna get hit. They chased each other out of the studio after awhile.

"…Okay! I see Mario's back now." Toadstool looked at Mario.

"Bravo!" said Peach. "Bravo!"

Everyone else said similar congratulations to Mario, who began to blush.

"Okay, next we have a dare from ChelseaSienaJoshephineCassandra for…Silver!"

"Here goes!" said Silver.

"Chelsea dares you to arm wrestle Sonic for custody of his powers for two episodes."

Silver smiled. "I can work with that."

A professional arm wrestling table appeared on the stage.

"Set 'em up!" said Silver.

"Bring it!" said Sonic.

Sonic and Silver locked their hands together for combat.

Cream, who decided to take the role as a referee, stood by the table. "Ready…go!"

Sonic and Silver went back and forth for a while without either one of them gaining the upper hand (or arm). But Silver, being slightly stronger than Sonic, won the match.

"Who's the fastest thing alive now?" asked Silver as he ran around the room at top speed.

"Whatever," said Sonic. But he was sad on the inside.

"And now for some truth questions," said Toadstool. We have a question from ChelseaSienaJoshephineCassandra for…Peach!"

"Okay," said Peach.

"Chelsea asks…Is being kidnapped your job or is it more of a hobby?"

"Neither!" exclaimed Peach. "All it is is a nuisance!"

"Nice answer. Now we have a question from AnonymousReview for…Shadow!"

"Whatever," said Shadow.

"Anonymous asks…If you were to go on a date with any girl in this room, who would it be?"

"Um…uh…" Shadow thought for a little bit. "Rouge, I guess…I mean, if I had to choose."

"Oooooooh…" said all the younger and/or immature people in the room.

Rouge side smiled at Shadow. Shadow looked away.

"Heehee…Oh, I can see Toad's back."

Toad sat back down in his seat. "That was fun!" he exclaimed.

"You better not have broken my favorite flower vase!" roared Bowser.

Toad shrugged.

"While I'm on the subject of truth, I've got a question from SuperHedgehog for…Toad!"

"Ask away," said Toad.

"SuperHedgehog asks…Do you wear a hat or is that your head?"

"My cap, you mean?" Toad asked.

"Yeah," Toadstool confirmed.

"It's my head."

"Oh. Well, we're almost out of time but let's see if we can get at least one more in." Toadstool checked her options. "Okay, we have a dare from me for…Shy Guy!"

"M'kay," said Shy Guy.

"Shy, I dare you to take that dang mask off."

"Oooooh…" said all the Mario series characters.

Shy Guy turned pale. "Well…I…"

All the Mario series characters and Toadstool began to chant, "Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!"

Shy Guy hesitated. A minute full of chanting people later, he took his mask off. All the Mario series characters and the TToDS gang gasped. Shy Guy was actually a little Mushroom person with no cap!

"You know, you can keep your mask off for the rest of the season if you want," Toadstool said after recovering from initial shock.

"Nah. My name's Shy Guy for a reason, you know." Shy Guy put his mask back on.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. See you next time on…"

"Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Shy Guy finished.

* * *

I'm still an open book to truths and dares, so keep sending them in! And now, I present to you…The roster!

Princess Peach

Toadsworth

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Firestar

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

And now for a special announcement:

I am now accepting guest requests! PM me if you want to appear as a special guest on the show! I'll invite one special guest per chapter except on Elimination Ceremony chapters.

Peace!

**-Toadstool89**


	12. Dares and The First Guest

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 12: Dares and a Guest**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7: 14 AM_

Orange Toadette smiled as she stared at the computer screen. "Hey, guys!" she called to Darrel, Purple Yoshi, and Toadstool.

"Yeah?" they asked together.

"I just checked the TV listing for the most popular shows in the Toad Town TV Guide website, and guess what?" Orange's smile got even wider. "Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show is close to being in the Top 100!"

"Alright!" Toadstool started to fist pump. She stopped three seconds later. "Wait…what do you mean by _close_ to the Top 100? What number are we, exactly?"

"Number 101," Orange replied. "You're in between the shows Pauline's Paradise and The Cosplay Show." (I just made those up.)

"Which one is number 100?" asked Darrel.

"The Cosplay Show."

"Darn those cosplayers!" Toadstool banged her fist on a nearby table.

Orange checked the computer again. "Well, on the bright side, this show is becoming very popular in the Mushroom Kingdom. Particularly here in Toad Town."

"That's nice to know." Toadstool brightened up a little bit hearing that. "Hey Orange, do you think…"

"Hang on," Orange interrupted. "I gotta take this." She pressed a button on her earphone. "Hello? Oh, really? Yeah, this is Orange Toadette. Yeah. What…Okay, sure! See you when it starts."

"What was that all about?" asked Purple.

"Um…someone just called with a guest request. Here's his info." Orange said.

"Cool, my first guest!" Toadstool checked her digital watch. "It's that time again! Orange, let me know if you get any more guest requests, okay?"

"You got it!" Orange gave a thumb up. "Have fun today!"

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:20 AM_

Toadstool and her friends walked over to their seats and sat down. Two minutes later, they heard the sound of someone exiting a warp pipe.

"Hello, everyone!" said the newcomer.

"Ah, you must be Lyro the Hedgehog." Toadstool nodded at Lyro.

"Please, just call me Lyro." Lyro replied with a smile.

"Okay, then…Lyro." Toadstool and Lyro shook hands.

"So…what do you want me to do?" asked Lyro.

"You see that corridor over there?" Toadstool pointed to a nearby corridor.

"Yeah."

"Okay. What I need you to do is go in that corridor, and don't come out until I announce you," said Toadstool.

"Why?" asked Lyro.

"Because that's how shows work."

"Oh…okay, then." Lyro went inside the corridor.

"Places, everybody!" yelled Darrel. Everybody got into their places.

"Idiot!" Toadstool muttered once she sat in her seat. "You forgot the guest chair!"

A guest chair then popped up by Toadstool's chair.

"Problem solved." Toadstool then turned to face the camera. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine, but you can call me Toadstool. We'll be doing the usual same old, but with one more thing! Today I have a special guest all the way from Mobius. Please welcome…Lyro the Hedgehog!"

Lyro walked in and waved at the camera. He sat down in the guest chair.

"Welcome to the show, Lyro," said Toadstool. "Good to have you here!"

"Good to be here!" Lyro smiled. "So, what are we doing?"

"Truths and dares," Toadstool replied. "You're the guest, so you pick the first one." Toadstool handed Lyro her tablet.

Lyro looked at the options. "Okay...I think I'll start with this one. We have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Viper!"

"Alright," said Viper.

"Bear dares you to ribbon dance using a piece of spaghetti."

A piece of spaghetti appeared on the floor. Viper grabbed it with her tail and let it hang down.

"Um…this is a little bit dangly, but I'll see what I can do." Viper began to twirl the spaghetti noodle around. But the noodle didn't twirl. It just whacked those who were in range in the face.

"And now I get to decide." Toadstool took the tablet back from Lyro and looked at the options. "Now we have a dare from ChelseaSienaJoshephineCassandra for…Knuckles!"

"Let's go!" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you get a choice. Would you rather destroy the Master Emerald and hand out the fragments for everyone to hide? Or would you rather travel everywhere hanging off Rouge as she flies?"

"Uh…" Knuckles thought to himself for two minutes. "I think I'd rather travel everywhere hanging off Rouge as she flies," he decided.

"Anywhere you wanna go?" asked Rouge, who had been listening the whole time.

"No," Knuckles replied sternly. "…the grocery store would be nice."

"Okay!" Rouge started to fly and Knuckles hung on for dear life.

"Your turn, Lyro!" Toadstool handed her tablet back to him.

Lyro checked his options. "Next, we have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Tigress!"

Tigress shrugged.

"Bear dares you to jump through a flaming hoop."

A ring of fire (flaming hoop) appeared on the stage. Tigress jumped through it with ease. Everyone clapped.

Lyro handed the tablet back to Toadstool. Toadstool looked at it for a bit. "Okay, now we have a dare from dragon19kyoshi for…Viper!"

"Me, again?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, you again. Dragon dares you to sing the Gummy Bear song with Espio."

Viper and Espio stared at each other, then at Toadstool.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't come up with these things." Toadstool rethought that. "Okay, I come up with some of them…Anyway, here to help you out are these living gummy bears I found in a magic shop."

Everyone stared at Toadstool.

Toadstool sighed. "Don't ask."

The living gummy bears went to Viper and Espio. A karaoke box appeared on the stage with two microphones. Tiny microphones appeared for the living gummy bears.

(Okay, here's how this is gonna work. Anything in normal text, Viper sings. Anything underlined, Espio sings. Anything in parentheses, the gummy bears sing. Anything in bold, Viper, Espio, and the gummy bears sing in unison. Okay, here we go…Time for the Gummy Bear Song!)

"Ladies and gentlemen," Toadstool said announcer-like, "Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show presents: The Gummy Bear Song sung by Viper, Espio, and some living gummy bears I found in a magic shop (again, don't ask). Take it away, guys!"

_Oh, I'm a gummy bear, yes  
__Yeah, I'm a gummy bear, yeah  
__Oh, I'm a yummy, tummy, funny, lucky, gummy bear  
__I'm a jelly bear,__ cuz I'm a gummy bear,  
__Oh, I'm a movin' groovin' jammin', singin', gummy bear_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_(Boing day ba duty party  
__Boing day ba duty party  
__Bong day ba duty party party pop)_

_Oh, I'm a gummy bear  
__Yes, I'm a gummy bear!  
__(Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky, gummy bear)  
__I'm a jelly bear, __cuz I'm a gummy bear  
__Oh, I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' gummy bear_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_(Gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear)_

_(Beba bi duba duba yum yum  
__Beba bi duba duba yum yum  
__Beba bi duba duba yum yum)  
__Three times you can bite me_

_Oh, I'm a gummy bear  
__(Yes, I'm a gummy bear!)  
__Oh, I'm a yummy chummy funny lucky gummy bear  
__I'm a jelly bear, cuz I'm a gummy bear  
__**Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin', gummy bear**_

_Oh yeah!_

_(Gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear)_

_(Beba bi duba duba yum yum  
__Beba bi duba duba yum yum  
__Beba bi duba duba yum yum)  
__**Three times you can bite me**_

_Oh, I'm a gummy bear  
__(Yes, I'm a gummy bear!)  
__**Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky, gummy bear  
**__I'm a jelly bear, cuz I'm a gummy bear  
__(Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin', gummy bear)_

_Oh yeah!  
_

_Haha duba duba yum yum  
__Haha duba duba yum yum  
__Haha duba duba yum yum  
__**Three times you can bite me**_

_(Gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear)_

Viper, Espio, and the living gummy bears Toadstool found in a magic shop bowed as everyone clapped.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today," said Toadstool. "See you next time on…"

"_Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!"_ everybody sang in unison.

* * *

And I'm sitting here, wondering, "Who's the idiot that wrote this song?" I mean, I like gummy bears, but good God…Anyway, I'm always looking for more truths and dares! Here's the roster again.

Princess Peach

Bowser

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Firestar

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

I don't own Mario, Sonic, Kung-Fu Panda, Warriors, or Winx Club.

I'm still accepting guest requests. PM me if you wanna be a special guest on the show! Remember, I do one guest per chapter except on Elimination Ceremony chapters.

Peace!

**-Toadstool89**


	13. Purple Yoshi's Truth or Dare Show!

**Toadstool89'sTruth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 13: Purple Yoshi's Truth or Dare Show!**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:11 AM_

"I'm gonna do it," Toadstool said to Darrel, Purple Yoshi, and Orange Toadette.

"Do what?" asked Purple.

"I'm gonna do something about the other eight."

"The other eight _what_?" asked Orange.

"The other eight Ztars?" Darrel said in surprise.

"Yeah. That." Toadstool began to explain the full story of her transformation, Dark Toadstool, to Purple and Orange, who listened with interest.

"…So that's why I'm going to look for more Ztars," Toadstool concluded a few minutes later. "So, here's what'll happen. Purple, I'm gonna be gone for awhile. Since I have no official co-host to assume the role of host, you're gonna run the show for this episode and the next."

"Sweet!" Purple pumped his fist in the air.

"And Orange, I'm gonna need you to run the sound effects machine since Purple's going to be the host. This is going to be your first stage assignment." Toadstool looked Orange in the eyes. "Think you can handle it?"

"But…I've got stage fright!" Orange shuddered.

"Don't worry about it," Toadstool replied. "The machine's behind the camera, anyway."

"Anything special for me to do?" asked Darrel.

"Keep being the camera guy," Toadstool replied. "And—this goes for all of you—don't tell the contestants why I'm gone, or where I'm going." Toadstool packed the two Ztars she had into her backpack.

"Why?" asked Purple.

"You're leaving now?" asked Orange.

"I want it to be a surprise, and yes. See you guys before the next Elimination Ceremony!" Toadstool jumped through an open window.

"So…what now?" asked Darrel once a few minutes had passed.

"Guess we start the show." Purple, Orange, and Darrel walked out the Office.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:22 AM_

Purple walked over to the host's chair and sat down. "Feels good to be back," he sighed.

"Places, everyone!" shouted Darrel. "We're about to go live!"

"Hey…where's Miss Toadstool?" asked Cream.

The TToDS crew paled.

"She's…um…" Orange racked her brain for an answer. "She's…She couldn't come today. She's come down with something."

"She's got a case of…" Darrel tried to think of something worse than the Blorbs. "Poison mushroom fever," he added quickly. "Yeah, I think she ate a bad mushroom or something."

"Oh, that's terrible!" gasped Peach. "That's worse than the Blorbs!"

"The _what_?" asked all the non-Mario series characters in unison.

"Oh hey look, the special guest is here!" Purple walked over to greet the new arrival. "You must be Leyon the Fox, right?"

"Yep." Leyon shook Purple's hand (or paw, if you wanna call it that).

"Okay, here's what I need you to do…" Purple gave the stage directions to Leyon. Leyon nodded and walked into a corridor.

"Okay, we're live, people!" Darrel turned on the camera and pointed at Purple.

Purple smiled. "Hello, and welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm Toads…" Purple paused for a second. "I'm so used to hearing Toadstool start the show," he muttered.

Purple picked up from where he left off. "I'm Purple Yoshi, but everyone calls me Purple. With me today is everyone, with the edition of a special guest! Please welcome…Leyon the Fox!"

Leyon walked onto the stage and sat in the guest chair.

"Welcome to the show, Leyon." Purple took out his tablet.

"Hey," Leyon replied. "What's the tablet for?" he asked.

"Truths and dares," Purple replied. "You're the guest, so you pick the first one." Purple handed Leyon his tablet.

Leyon looked over the options. "I choose this one! We have a dare from SuperHedgehog for…Tails!"

"I'll give it my best shot!" said Tails.

Leyon whispered the dare in Tails' ear. "SuperHedgehog dares you to ask Daisy out to dinner."

Tails gulped. He didn't ask girls out often…especially older girls. "Um…Daisy?" he began hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Daisy put down her orange 3DS.

"Uh…Will you go out with me to dinner?" asked Tails.

Everyone gave Tails a questioning look.

Daisy just giggled. "Aww, what a sweet little boy you are! Sure, I'll go with you to dinner."

"Phew." Tails sweat dropped in relief. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Ooh, I know this awesome restaurant in Sarasaland we could go to! C'mon!" Daisy grabbed Tails by the hand and jumped into the warp pipe.

"Guess we'll see them after they eat," said Purple. He took the tablet back from Leyon. "Next, we have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Viper!"

"Okay," said Viper.

"Bear dares you to eat jello with chopsticks."

A small bowl of jello and a pair of chopsticks appeared in front of Viper. She picked up the chopsticks and began to poke at the jello, trying to figure out how to pick up gelatin with a pair of chopsticks. Five minutes passed before she finally gave up and had to use a spoon instead (it was her first time using a spoon, by the way).

Purple handed the tablet back to Leyon. Leyon looked at it for a bit. "Um…alright, now we have a dare from Toadstool89 for…Bloom!"

"Dragon Flame!" said Bloom (dunno if she even has a particular phrase).

"Toadstool dares you to turn everyone in the room into a bunny rabbit."

An exclamation point appeared over everyone's head.

"Um…okay, I guess." Bloom used her magic fairy powers to turn everyone in the room into a bunny rabbit.

"That was a strange dare," said Cream, who was the only one untransformed.

"Wait…how come Cream didn't transform?" asked Stella, who was chewing on a carrot.

"I guess she doesn't count because she _is_ a rabbit," said Blaze.

"Oh."

"Anyway…Leyon's turn!" Purple handed the tablet to Leyon. Leyon pushed it back.

"Dude, what's the matter?" asked Purple.

"Nothing," Leyon replied. "It's just that…There isn't much we can do now that we're all bunny rabbits."

Just then, everyone heard the sound of someone exiting a warp pipe. Tails and Daisy had returned.

"Whoa!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Where'd all the bunnies come from?" asked Tails.

"A dare," everyone except Cream grumbled.

"Well, we're almost out of time, but let's see what we can get done." Purple checked the tablet again. "Uh, let's see…Nope. Leyon's right. We have to wait for the next episode." Purple turned to face the camera. "Well, I guess that's all the time we have for today. See you next time on…"

"Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Tigress finished.

* * *

Hey, it's me, Toadstool89. I'm doing awesome in my hunt for the Ztars. I've already found five more, so that brings me to a total of seven. It's been hard, though…paths full of danger and deathtraps and stuff. Anyway, I'm always open to more truths and dares, and here's the roster!

Princess Peach

Bowser

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Firestar

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

I'm still accepting guest requests. PM me if you want to be a guest on the show! Remember, I do one guest per chapter except on Elimination Ceremony chapters.

Peace!

**-Toadstool89**


	14. The Power of Time Cards

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 14: The Power of Time Cards**

_Yoshi Island, Purple's Pad, 6:17 AM_

Purple Yoshi glared at the clock. He was naturally a morning person, but he didn't usually wake up until 6:35. But he was wide awake now. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. And Toad Town Studios didn't open for another hour. What could he possibly do to pass the time? Then he remembered: time cards! Time cards could be used to speed up, slow down, fast forward, or even reverse time. Only a select few knew of their true power, and Purple was one of them. The others were Darrel and Toadstool…none of them had shared the secret with Orange Toadette yet. They probably never would. Not until they absolutely knew for sure that Orange could be trusted with so huge a secret. You never knew.

Purple picked up an old bingo card and wrote "1 Hour Later" on it with a sharpie. A split second later, an hour had passed.

"Well, time to go to the Office!" Purple jumped through the warp pipe in his bedroom.

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:17 AM_

* * *

Purple jumped out the warp pipe to find that Darrel and Orange Toadette were already there.

"Hey Purple, did you feel a rift in the space/time continuum?" asked Darrel.

"Yeah…that was my fault." Purple looked away from Darrel.

"Let me guess…you used a time card?" Darrel shook his head.

"A time what?" asked Orange.

Purple and Darrel paled. "Uh…Got any more guest requests?" asked Purple.

"Yeah, someone's coming in today. Said he comes from the world of…my little pony?" Orange paused for a second. "I wonder what planet that is…"

"No time to worry about that now," said Darrel, looking at his watch. "We have to get to the stage right now or we'll miss our window!"

Purple and Orange checked their watches. The trio ran to the stage area.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:28 AM_

"Thank goodness we got here on time!" exclaimed Orange. Darrel nodded in agreement.

"Where's the special guest?" asked Purple.

"Right here!" said a voice. A green pony popped out of the warp pipe. "My name is Comet Trail."

"Mind if I just call you Comet?" asked Purple.

"Sure," Comet replied. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Purple told him what to do. Comet nodded and walked into a corridor.

Purple sat back down in the host's chair. A minute later, the 'On Air' sign flashed green.

Purple smiled. "Hello, and welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm Purple Yoshi, but everyone just calls me Purple. We're gonna do the same old, same old today. And we have a special guest to help us out. Please welcome…Comet Trail!"

Comet walked onto the stage and lay down beside the guest chair.

"Hello, Comet," said Purple. "Nice to have you on the show."

"Thank you for having me on the show," Comet replied with a smile. "What're we gonna do today?"

"The usual." Purple took out his tablet and handed it to Comet. "You pick the first one since you're the guest."

Comet studied his options. "Um…let's start with this one. We have a dare from Toadstool89 for…Luigi!"

"Okay," said Luigi.

"Toadstool dares you to be Mr. L for the rest of the chapter."

"Say what?!" Luigi exclaimed. A second later, he transformed into his dark alter ego, Mr. L.

Mr. L let a tiny evil grin appear on his face. He got up and jumped through an open window.

Purple shrugged as he read the tablet. "Next, we have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Espio!"

Espio shrugged.

"Bear dares you to climb Mount Everest."

"What's Mount Everest?" asked Espio.

"It's a super tall mountain that's not easy to climb," Purple informed. "It's cold, too. Very cold. You might wanna bring a really heavy coat with you."

"You might also wanna bring some climbing gear," said Darrel.

Espio smiled. "Ninja don't need climbing gear." He jumped through the warp pipe to Mount Everest.

Comet took the tablet back from Purple. "Okay…We have a dare from the39cluesfreak156 for…Bowser!"

Bowser roared so loud he shook all of Toad Town Studios.

"Good God!" exclaimed the TToDS crew.

"Someone's cranky," Comet commented. "Anyway…" Comet whispered in Bowser's ear. "Clue dares you to burn Mario."

An evil grin appeared on Bowser's face. He faced Mario and basically set his entire body on fire.

"Somebody get the extinguisher!" Mario shouted as he ran around the room.

"I thought that was Toadstool's line," said Orange.

"It is," said Darrel as he used the extinguisher to put Mario out.

"Moving on!" Purple took the tablet back from Comet. "Okay, now we have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Knuckles!"

"Let's go!" said Knuckles.

"Bear dares you to kiss a grizzly bear."

A gaint, brown grizzly bear appeared in front of Knuckles. Knuckles kissed it on the nose, and it started to attack him.

Peach looked like she wanted to faint, but she gathered her courage. She built up her wish power and used it to fling the grizzly bear far away.

"Thanks…" Knuckles moaned weakly.

Leafpool and Jayfeather immediately set to work on Knuckles.

"What a nice display of teamwork," Orange mused.

"We've got to hire an onstage doctor," Darrel said.

"We'll talk to Toadstool when she comes back," said Purple.

"Comes back?" everyone echoed.

Purple sweat dropped. "Uh, I mean…when she recovers," he said quickly.

Comet took the tablet back from Purple. "Alright, now we have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Peach!"

"I'm ready," said Peach.

"Bear dares you to dress in a panda bear costume."

Peach looked slightly dumbfounded by this. She shrugged it off and put on a pink panda bear costume.

"Well, we're almost out of time, but let's do one truth before the show ends." Purple stared at the tablet for a few moments. "Okay, we have a truth from Corny354 for…Rosalina!"

"Ask away," said Rosalina.

"Corny asks…How come you show up in karting games but never any sporting games?"

Rosalina shrugged. "I guess I don't show up in sporting games because I can never keep my feet on the ground." Rosalina stared at her feet, which were a few inches off the ground (even though she was sitting). "Also, I'm not sure if Nintendo really sees a space girl as a 'sporty' type." Rosalina sighed.

"A through answer," Purple commented. "Well, that's all the time we have for today. See you next time on…"

"Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Orange finished.

* * *

Hey, Toadstool89 here. I'll be coming back next chapter, finally! Anyway, you know the drill, and here's the roster!

Princess Peach

Bowser

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Firestar

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

I'm still accepting guest requests. PM me if you wanna be on the show! Remember, I do one guest per chapter except on Elimination Ceremony chapters.

Oh, wait…The next chapter's an Elimination Ceremony chapter. So, no special guest next chapter. But the chapter after that? Definitely.

Peace!

**-Toadstool89**


	15. Elimination Ceremony 3

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 15: Elimination Ceremony 3**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 6:45 PM_

"Where the heck is Toadstool?" asked Purple Yoshi.

"Yeah, she should've made it back by now!" Orange Toadette put in.

"She'll probably walk through that door any minute now," said Darrel.

"Here, I'll draw a time card," said Purple. He picked up an old bingo card and wrote "30 Minutes Later" on it. Almost instantly, they heard a knocking on the window.

"Is that a tree branch banging against the window?" asked Orange.

"No. It's probably just Toadstool," said Darrel.

Just then, Purple's phone rung. "A text from Toadstool. It says 'Let me in, u idiots!'"

"You should just reply 'No'," said Darrel.

The glass pane of the window broke, and a figure in a dark robe walked in.

"…Toadstool?" asked Purple.

The dark figure raised her head to reveal pitch black skin and glowing red eyes. Everyone jumped back.

"Toadstool is no longer with you," the dark figure seethed. "Instead, it is I…Dark Toadstool, master of darkness and death!"

Purple and Darrel got into fighting positions. Orange began to cower in fear.

Dark Toadstool lowered her head. Then she raised it up again, and this time there was a smile on her face. "Nah, I'm just joshing with you," she said in her normal tone of voice. Everyone had question marks above their heads.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my not-so-evil but extremely powerful alter ego…Dark Toadstool." Toadstool turned around so the others could get a good look at her.

"You…You scared the crap outta me, dude!" said Purple Yoshi.

"I wasn't scared at all," said Darrel smoothly. He sweat dropped in relief.

"I…I-I flippin' _peed_ myself!" said Orange, whose underwear was wet.

"You what?! Aw, man!" Toadstool laughed like an evil villain at Orange, who peed herself even more.

"Oops, sorry," said Toadstool. "My laugh is evil in this form."

"Are you seriously gonna show up like that?" asked Darrel.

"Of course not!" Toadstool grabbed a yellow Star out of her backpack. She grasped it with both hands and instantly returned to her normal, purple capped, humanoid Mushroom self.

"Well, that was fun," she said. "Now let's go do another Ceremony, shall we?"

The others were sill stunned, but they followed Toadstool to the main stage area.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:21 PM_

Everyone was surprised to see Toadstool again.

"Toadstool…you've recovered from the poison mushroom fever?" asked Peach.

"Uh…" Toadstool shot Purple a glare that said "Poison mushroom _what_?"

Purple shot a look back that said "I'll explain later. Just roll with it!"

"Um…yeah," Toadstool replied. "All better now."

"Yep, she recovered just fine," said Purple.

"Hmm…I'm no doctor, but I don't think Toadstool should do this episode," said Toad. "I mean, she just recovered."

"But…it's an Elimination Ceremony!" cried Toadstool. "I have to be here!"

"Toad's right, you totally need rest," said Purple hopefully.

"You just wanna host another episode!" said Toadstool, annoyed.

"Speaking of episode," said Darrel. "We're live!"

Toadstool literally jumped into the hosts' chair. "Hello, and welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine, and it feels good to be back! Uh, I mean…call me Toadstool. Anyway, this episode is another EC (yes, that's what I'll call it), so let's get this over with."

Purple dimmed the lights on the stage. Actually, he turned them off. Everyone began to panic.

"Purple, you idiot!" said Toadstool in exasperation. "Turn the lights back on!"

There was no response. Unbeknownst to everyone, Purple had snuck out the studio.

Toadstool face palmed (or tried to face palm, anyway). "Well, it's a good thing that tonight's item is bright!" Toadstool felt around under her seat. She grabbed a box and sat back down. "In this box," she began, "I have Rainbow Stars. The person who doesn't get a Rainbow Star will be sent home. Now, since the room is dark and no one can see anything, I'm just gonna throw one."

Toadstool tossed a Rainbow Star and it hit Rosalina. Rosalina's body began to glow like a rainbow, lighting up the room (well, at least to where everyone could see each other).

"Along with Rosalina, these people are safe," said Toadstool. "Bloom, Stella, Mario, Luigi, Viper, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow…Come get your Star."

The mentioned people (minus Rosalina) got their Rainbow Stars. Instantly, they all started glowing like rainbows, making the room brighter.

"I…I feel invincible!" exclaimed Tails. He punched Sonic really hard in the arm.

"Hey…I didn't even feel that!" said Sonic in surprise.

"The next ten people are safe," Toadstool continued. "Omochao, Silver, Amy, Peach, Daisy, Blaze, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, and Leafpool…Come get your Star."

The ten mentioned people got their Stars. The room became even brighter.

"These ten people are also safe," said Toadstool. "Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Espio, Shy Guy, Jayfeather, Flora, Squirrelflight, and Firestar…Come get your Star."

The ten mentioned people got their Stars. The room became so bright, everyone had to put on sunglasses.

"Let's see who I haven't called yet." Toadstool checked a list. "So, now it's between Tigress, Waluigi, and Brambleclaw." Toadstool paused for a second. "Tigress, you're safe. Come get your Star."

Tigress got her Star.

"Now it's just Waluigi and Brambleclaw. And the final Rainbow Star goes to…" Toadstool paused for dramatic effect. "…Brambleclaw!"

Waluigi hung his head down.

"No!" said Brambleclaw. "Waluigi can have the Rainbow Star." He then gestured with his paw to the other ThunderClan cats. "We've waited too long. One of us has to go back to ThunderClan. Might as well be the deputy." Brambleclaw jumped through the warp pipe back to ThunderClan.

Toadstool sighed. "Firestar, you can go to, if you feel you have to. I've read plenty of Warriors books…I know how much you care about ThunderClan. Also, I guess Waluigi's safe because Brambleclaw left."

"Yeah!" Waluigi grabbed the last Rainbow Star.

Firestar jumped through the warp pipe.

"Huh. A double elimination…" Toadstool turned to face the camera. "Well, that's it for tonight. See you next time on…"

"Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Purple finished.

* * *

I wasn't expecting that…Anyway, send in more truths and dares! Here's the roster.

Princess Peach

Bowser

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

My offer for guest requests still stands. PM me if you wanna be a guest on the show! For those who don't have site accounts, you can send a guest request by review.

Oh, quick announcement: I think I'm gonna have the Elimination Ceremony every 4th chapter instead of every 5th chapter starting at chapter 20.

Peace!

**-Toadstool89**


	16. Four Truths and a Dare

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 16: Four Truths and a Dare**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:08 AM_

Toadstool sighed for the 4th time in a row.

"What's wrong, T?" asked Purple Yoshi.

"Nothing," Toadstool replied gloomily.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," said Darrel.

"She's just upset because school's about to start," said Orange Toadette.

"Well, if that's the case…" said Purple unsurely. "Wait, how can we do the show if Toadstool still hasn't finished school?"

"Exactly!" Toadstool threw her hands up in the air.

"Truth be known, I'm not done with school either," said Darrel. "I'll be going back, too."

"What school are you going to?" asked Purple.

"Toad Town High," Toadstool and Darrel said together. They looked at each other like "Oh, no way."

"Freshman?" Toadstool asked Darrel.

"Sophomore," Darrel replied.

"And yet I have the seniority here…" Toadstool racked her brain, trying to get everything straight. "But why?"

"Because it's your show," said Orange.

"Oh, yeah." Toadstool turned to Orange. "Any more guest requests?"

Orange checked the computer. "Yeah, someone's coming in today. Here's her info." Orange handed Toadstool the guests' info.

"Thanks, Orange." Toadstool turned to her companions. "Ready, guys?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then."

Toadstool, Darrel, and Purple walked out the Office.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:19 AM_

A strong blast of wind nearly swept Toadstool and her friends off their feet.

"What the heck?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Sonic's just happy because he's got his powers back," said Silver.

"Oh." (Sorry, Sonic lost his speed to a dare a couple episodes ago and I forgot to announce that he got them back. So yeah, he's fast again. Moving on…)

Just then, the sound of someone exiting a warp pipe was heard. A light blue hedgehog with a blue dress popped out the warp pipe.

"Oh, you must be Jessica the Hedgehog," said Toadstool.

"That would be me!" Jessica said with a smile. Toadstool shook her hand.

"Okay, now here's what I need you to do…" Toadstool gave the stage directions to Jessica. Jessica walked into a corridor.

"And…We're live!" Darrel turned on his camera and pointed at Toadstool.

Toadstool smiled. "Hello, and welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine, but you can call me Toadstool. Normally, we'd be doing dares first and truths second, but today we're doing the vice versa of that. And we have someone to help us out. Please welcome…Jessica the Hedgehog!"

Jessica waved to the camera and sat down in the guest chair.

"Welcome to the show, Jessica," said Toadstool.

"You can call me 'Jessie' if you want," said Jessica.

"Okay, then…Jessie." Toadstool got out her tablet and handed it to Jessica. "You're the guest, so you pick the first one. Remember, we're starting with truths today."

Jessica looked over her options. "Okay…how about this one? We have a truth from bearvalley3365 for…Blaze!"

"Let's do this," said Blaze.

"Bear asks…Why do you hate bodyguards so much?"

"Well, it's not that I hate them," Blaze said after a few moments of thought. "It's just that I can look after myself." Blaze formed a fireball in her hand. "I've got fire powers, after all."

Toadstool took the tablet from Jessica. "Okay, now we have a truth from SuperHedgehog for…Tails!"

"Okay," said Tails.

"Super asks…How'd the dinner with Daisy go?"

"Pretty good," said Tails. "We went to a restaurant called the Dune. Pretty nice place."

"Pretty good food, too," Daisy commented. Tails nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Toadstool began. "We're on truth number three." She handed the tablet back to Jessica.

Jessica looked at it for a bit. "Alright, we have a truth from dragon19kyoshi for…Mario!"

"Let's go," said Mario.

"Dragon asks…Did you ever compete in a dodgeball tournament?"

"Um…" Mario thought for a bit before answering. "Yes, once in high school and a couple of times in _Mario Sports Mix_."

"Last truth!" Toadstool looked at the tablet that Jessica was still holding. "We have a truth from bearvalley3365 for…Viper!"

"Ask away," said Viper.

"Bear asks…Do you do other sports other than ribbon dancing?"

"I'm not sure if I would really count ribbon dancing as a sport," said Viper. "It's more like a form of art."

"True," said Tigress.

"On to the dares! Uh…dare." Toadstool turned to Jessica. "You pick it because it's your turn."

Jessica checked the tablet. "Okay, here. We have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Sonic!"

"Here we go," said Sonic.

"Bear dares you and Bowser to get pied in the face by Link."

Link suddenly popped out of the warp pipe and threw apple pies in Bowser and Sonic's faces. Everyone laughed.

"Well, that's all we can do today because of the chapter title," said Toadstool. "So see you next time on…"

"Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Jessica finished.

* * *

This is probably the shortest episode ever. Anyway, keep sending in those truths and dares! Here's the roster again.

Princess Peach

Bowser

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

PM me if you wanna be a guest on the show! For those who don't have site accounts, you can send a guest request by review.

Oh, and school really _is_ about to start for me. As of this chapter, it hasn't yet. But it will pretty soon. When it starts (in the story), the show times will change, and I won't be able to update as often (even though I don't regularly update anyway). I'm just letting you know in advance.

I don't own Mario, Sonic, Kung-Fu Panda, Warriors, or Winx Club.

I've also never read _Four Truths and a Lie_.

Peace!

**-Toadstool89**


	17. Four Dares and a Truth

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 17: Four Dares and a Truth  
**(The opposite of the previous chapter)

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:02 AM_

"So…" Purple Yoshi was thinking of a question to ask. It was getting a little too quiet in the Office. "What do you wanna do when you grow up?"

Toadstool, Darrel and Orange Toadette turned to face him.

"Where the heck did that come from?" asked Darrel.

"I got _bored_, okay?" Purple replied.

"Wanna play a quick game of _Guitar Hero_?" asked Toadstool.

"That sounds like fun!" said Orange.

"Maybe later," said Purple. "But first I want my question answered."

"I dunno, dude," said Toadstool. "There aren't a lot of jobs to choose from here in the Mushroom Kingdom. Well, other than rescuing princesses and hosting Mario Party…"

"Yeah, our options are kind of limited," said Darrel. "But I think I'm gonna try to go for some kinda degree in technology and be a, uh…technical expert, I think."

"I think I wanna be a weather girl," said Orange.

"But don't you have stage fright?" asked Toadstool.

"Yeah, _stage_ fright," Orange confirmed. "Not in-front-of-a-camera fright."

"But it's kinda the same…" Toadstool was cut off by a glare from Purple.

"Kinda the same what?" asked Orange.

"Never mind," Toadstool sighed. "So…any more guest requests?"

Orange checked the computer. "Yeah, someone's coming in today. Here's his info." She handed some paper to Toadstool.

"Thanks, Orange." Toadstool turned to Darrel and Purple. "Ready to go, guys?"

"Not until you answer my question," said Purple.

"Fine." Toadstool thought for a moment. "I…honestly don't know what I wanna do. But until I know, I'm gonna keep hosting this TV show. That's what I'm good at, apparently."

"Hey, maybe that's what you can do when you grow up," said Purple.

Toadstool grinned. "Maybe." The trio exited the Office.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:19 AM_

A human male teenager jumped out of the warp pipe just as Toadstool and her gang walked onto the stage.

Toadstool walked up to greet him. "So, you must be Dragon Puncher. Nice t-shirt."

"Thanks!" Dragon looked down at his dragon t-shirt.

"Anyway, here's what I need you to do…" Toadstool gave the stage directions to Dragon. Dragon nodded and walked into a corridor.

"And…We're live!" Darrel turned on his camera.

"Hello, and welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" said Toadstool. "I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine, but you can call me Toadstool. Today we're doing the opposite of what we did last time. And we have a guest to help out. Please welcome…Dragon Puncher!"

Dragon walked in and sat down in the guest chair.

"Nice to have you on the show, Dragon," said Toadstool.

"Cool to be on the show, Toadstool," Dragon replied.

"Okay, enough with the formalities." Toadstool got out her tablet. "You pick the first dare since you're the guest."

Dragon looked at the tablet for a moment. "Alright, then. We have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Toad!"

"Okay," said Toad.

"Bear dares you to spin on your head like a top."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Toad got up from his seat and flipped upside down. He started to tilt, but he regained his balance. He then tried to spin, but he fell on his back.

Toadstool took the tablet back from Dragon. "Okay, now we have another dare from bearvalley3365 for…Amy!"

"Leave it to me," said Amy.

"Bear dares you to whack Shadow with your Piko Piko Hammer."

In his seat, Shadow was reading a book. He didn't notice the silhouette creeping up behind him…

_BAM!_

Shadow saw Chaos Emeralds. The rest of the Sonic series characters laughed.

Amy walked back to her seat, satisfied.

It was Dragon's turn. "Now we have a dare from Some Person for…Sonic!"

Sonic gave a thumb up.

Dragon whispered the dare in Sonic's ear. "SP dares you to kiss princess Peach."

Sonic blushed. How the heck was he supposed to pull that off? Then he had an idea. He used his super speed to run around the room and, faster than the blink of an eye, snuck a kiss on Peach's cheek. Sonic sat back down in his seat and blushed harder.

"What the heck was that, Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Why is my cheek wet?" asked Peach. "Is there a vent leak or something?"

"There shouldn't be," said Toadstool. "Okay, last dare of the day. We have a dare from The Ultimate Spy for…Shadow!"

Shadow shrugged. "Whatever."

Toadstool whispered the dare to Shadow. "Spy dares you to kiss Blaze in front of Silver."

"Oooooh…" Cheese, who had overheard, whispered.

Shadow smirked. "Hey, Silver."

"Yeah?" asked Silver.

Shadow kissed Blaze once on the lips while Silver looked on. Blaze blushed.

"Oooooh…" said everyone else except Silver.

Silver was boiling mad. "What the (bleep), man?!" he asked furiously.

""Let's move on before anyone gets hurt," said Toadstool. "Dragon, please choose a truth."

"Okay." Dragon looked at the tablet for a moment. "We have a truth from Corny354 for…Mario!"

Mario waved at the camera.

"Corny asks…In the games that you have to rescue princess Peach, have you ever thought of building a warp pipe that leads straight to Bowser's castle instead of going through, like, 18,000 worlds?"

"Um…" Mario paused to think. "No, no I haven't thought of that! It's a pretty good idea, though."

"Well, that's all we can do today because of the chapter title," said Toadstool. "So see you next time on…"

"Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Dragon finished.

* * *

Believe it or not, this episode's longer than the last one. Anyway, you know the drill, and here's the roster!

Princess Peach

Bowser

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

PM me if you wanna be a guest on the show! For those who don't have site accounts, you can send a guest request by review.

Announcement: I probably should've said this episodes ago. I didn't think to then, but I will now.

Lyro the Hedgehog, Leyon the Fox and Comet Trail belong to Lyro the Hedgehog.

Jessica the Hedgehog belongs to the39cluesfreak156.

Dragon Puncher belongs to dragon19kyoshi.

Thanks for letting me have your OC's on my show, guys!

Peace!

**-Toadstool89**


	18. 30 Seconds of Randomness

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 18: 30 Seconds of Randomness**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:12 AM_

Toadstool strummed her electric guitar. Purple Yoshi played his bass in smooth, low tones. Darrel banged on the drums like there was no tomorrow. Orange Toadette was singing her heart out.

Ten minutes later, the crowd went super crazy. The words "You Rock!" appeared on the screen.

"Whoo! That was fun!" Toadstool exclaimed.

"My fingers hurt," said Purple.

"I think I rocked a little too hard." Darrel looked at the yellow colored cymbal that was now on the floor.

Orange didn't say anything. She was too busy catching her breath.

"I can't believe we just played through, like, four songs," Toadstool commented.

"What time is it?" asked Orange.

"Adventure time!" Purple and Toadstool exclaimed in unison. They laughed, then they fist bumped.

Orange face palmed. "Be serious, guys."

Darrel checked his watch. "It's…7:32! We're late!"

"Time cards to the rescue!" Toadstool picked up a Yu-Gi-Oh trading card and wrote "7 Minutes Ago" on it. Time instantly reversed seven minutes.

"So…what now?" asked Purple.

"I dunno," said Darrel.

"Is anyone coming in today?" asked Toadstool.

Orange checked the computer. "Yeah, you've got a guest."

"Cool. To the stage, dudes!" Toadstool walked out the Office.

"Wait!" Orange exclaimed. "You forgot the info! …Oh, she's gone."

"We'll probably meet the guest at the stage," said Darrel He walked out the Office.

"I should probably get going, too," said Purple. He followed Darrel.

Orange sighed. "Now I don't have anyone to talk to." Then she looked at all the Guitar Hero equipment. "But I have plenty of songs to play!"

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:20 AM_

Toadstool and the gang were surprised to see a huge gorilla with a gold jacket and spikes in the guest chair.

"Um…" Toadstool sweat dropped. "Hi."

"Hello," said the gorilla. "I'm Spencer Timothy Metzner."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Toadstool shook Spencer's beefy hand. "Okay, so…here's what I need you to do." Toadstool gave the stage directions to Spencer. Spencer nodded and walked into a corridor.

"The show's go," said Darrel.

"Hello, and welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" said Toadstool. "I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine, but everyone calls me Toadstool. We're gonna do the same thing we always do, and a guest is here to help. Please welcome…Spencer Timothy Metzner!"

Spencer sat down in the guest chair.

"Welcome to the show, Mr. Metzner," said Toadstool.

"You don't have to call me 'mister'," said Spencer. "I'm only twenty-two."

"Anyway, let's play truth or dare." Toadstool handed Spencer a tablet. "You pick the first one since you're the guest."

Spencer looked at the tablet for a bit. "Okay, we have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Espio!"

Espio waved at the camera.

"Bear dares you to dye your skin color green."

"Um…" Espio thought for a bit. He walked over to the warp pipe and turned invisible.

"That doesn't count," said Toadstool.

"Fine." Espio jumped through the warp pipe.

"Where'd he go?" asked Omochao.

"Dunno, moving on." Toadstool took the tablet from Spencer. "Okay, now we have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Silver!"

"Here goes," said Silver.

"Bear dares you to throw a wedding cake into the crowd." Toadstool paused. "Since there is no crowd, throw the cake at whoever you want."

A wedding cake materialized in Silver's hands. He threw it at Shadow.

"That's for kissing Blaze in the last chapter," said Silver.

"Great," muttered Shadow. "Now I've got cake in my fur."

Everyone giggled.

Spencer took the tablet back from Toadstool. "Now, we have a dare from dragon19kyoshi for…Amy!"

"Leave it to me," said Amy.

"Dragon dares you to ride a roller coaster all by yourself."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Amy jumped through the warp pipe.

"I guess we'll check on her later," said Toadstool as she looked at the tablet. "Okay, now we have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Daisy!"

"Alright," said Daisy.

Toadstool whispered the dare to day. "Bear dares you to pour ice cubes down Rouge's shirt." She handed Daisy a tray of ice cubes.

Daisy hid them behind her back as she walked over to Rouge. "Hey, Rouge," she said cheerfully.

"Yeah?" asked Rouge.

Daisy poured the ice cubes in her tray down Rouge's shirt.

"What the heck?" asked Rouge as she began rapidly taking ice cubes out of her shirt.

Everyone laughed.

"And now for…30 Seconds of Randomness starring me!" said Toadstool.

Darrel took out a stopwatch. "Ready…go!"

"Inside, outside, pot pie, musician, scooter, goose egg, swing, tire, magic wand, computer, jump, orange, purple, leather, feather, better, green giant!" Toadstool blurted. She took a deep breath. "And this has been…30 Seconds of Randomness!"

Everyone except the TToDS crew had question marks above their heads.

"Now for some truths," said Toadstool. "Spencer?"

Spencer looked at the tablet. "We have a truth from the39cluesfreak156 for…Sonic!"

"Okay," said Sonic.

"Clues asks…If you had to date anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"Ooooh…" said everyone who knew Sonic best.

"Um…uh…" Sonic stammered. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"This isn't called 'Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show' for nothing," said Toadstool. "In other words, yes you do."

"I'd…" Sonic hesitated. "I'd date…Amy!"

All the Sonic series characters gasped.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Tails.

Toadstool took the tablet back from Spencer. "Now we have a truth from dragon19kyoshi for…Mario!"

Mario shrugged.

"Dragon asks…Did Lakitu start every Mario Kart race with a fishing pole?"

"Yep," said Mario. "He always has, and probably always will, too."

Just then, the sound of someone exiting a warp pipe was heard. Espio had returned…with skin as green as Luigi's hat.

Espio sat back down in his seat, arms crossed. "Does this count?"

"Yes," said Toadstool. "That counts."

"I can pick a truth?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, it's your turn." Toadstool handed him the tablet.

Spencer stared at it for a bit. "Now we have a truth for bearvalley3365 for…Waluigi!"

"Mine!" said Waluigi.

"Bear asks…Do you find Mario really annoying?"

"Well, I don't find him too annoying," said Waluigi.

"I do," said Bowser.

"I find Luigi really annoying, however," Waluigi added.

"So do I," said Bowser.

"Shut up, that truth wasn't for you!" said Toadstool.

Bowser mumbled in annoyance.

The sound of someone exiting a warp pipe was heard in the background. Amy had returned. She was holding a big box.

"Hi, guys, I'm back!" aid Amy cheerfully. "And I brought back cotton candy!" She opened the big box, which was full of pink cotton candy.

"Ooh, cotton candy! Can I have some?" asked Toadstool.

"Sure! I have enough for everyone," Amy replied. Everyone smiled as Amy handed out cones of cotton candy.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today," said Toadstool as she munched on cotton candy. "See you next time on…"

"Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" Spencer finished.

* * *

Oh, I forgot to mention that I gave some cotton candy to Orange a while after the show was over. Anyway, you know what to do, and here's the roster!

Princess Peach

Bowser

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

You probably know my policy about guest requests by now. I don't think I'll mention it on any future chapters; just know that the offer still stands.

I don't own anything except the show and the people who work for it.

Peace!

**-Toadstool89**


	19. Super Mario Truth or Dare

**Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!  
**By Toadstool89

**Chapter 19: Super Mario Truth or Dare**

_Toad Town Studios, Toadstool's Awesome Office, 7:10 AM_

"Catch!" Purple Yoshi tossed a baseball up in the air.

"Got it!" Toadstool nabbed the ball from the air. "Heads up, D-man!" Toadstool tossed the ball to her left side.

Darrel caught it. "Nice toss."

"Thanks!"

Orange Toadette sighed.

"What's wrong, dudette?" asked Toadstool.

"Nothing," said Orange.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," said Darrel.

"I'm just having boyfriend troubles," Orange blurted sadly.

"I'm out." Darrel exited the Office with Purple in tow.

"What kinda trouble?" asked Toadstool after a moment had passed.

"I think he thinks I'm cheating on him," Orange replied.

"Are you?"

Orange gave her the death glare. "No, you idiot! I'd never do that to him!"

"Hey, calling people idiot is my thing!" Toadstool crossed her arms. "Anyway, to change the subject, any new guest requests?"

"No, not recently," Orange replied.

"That's cool, I like hosting solo." Toadstool tried to think of something else to say to break the awkward moment between her and Orange. "So…How far have we gotten in terms of show rank?"

"You mean, what number are we?" asked Orange.

"Yeah, can you check?"

"Sure." Orange checked the computer. "Oh, neat. You guys are up to number…" She tapped on her desk like a little drumroll. "…94!"

"Cool! We're in the Top 100 now!" Toadstool smiled.

"Hey, you should get going," said Orange.

Toadstool checked her watch. "You're right. Bye, Orange!" Toadstool exited the Office.

* * *

_Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:23 AM_

"There she is!" Darrel said playfully as Toadstool walked onto the stage.

"Whatever." Toadstool walked to her seat and sat down.

"Hmm…Shouldn't someone have popped out of the warp pipe by now?" asked Purple.

"Not today, apparently," Darrel remarked.

"Yep. Today I'm going solo!" Toadstool took out her tablet and turned it on.

"And…wait…we're live!" Darrel announced.

Toadstool smiled at the camera. "Hello, and welcome to Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show! I'm Toadstool Eighty Nine, but everyone calls me Toadstool. Today on the show, I'm gonna mix things up a bit…by truth and daring only the locals of the Mushroom Kingdom! So that means…Peach, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, Rosalina, Shy Guy, and Waluigi…stay in your seats. The rest of you get the day off."

"But we don't work here," said Omochao.

Toadstool face palmed. "Oh, you know what I meant. Go sightseeing or something, I don't really care."

"Um…okay." The Sonic series characters left.

"See you later, I guess." Tigress and Viper left.

"Goodbye for now." The ThunderClan cats left.

"Let's go shopping!" The denizens of the Magic Dimension left.

There were a few moments of silence after that.

Toadstool looked around the room. "Huh. The room feels kinda empty now. Anyway, let's get started!" Toadstool looked at her tablet. "Okay, we have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Toadette!"

"Okay," said Toadette.

"Bear dare you to dress up as a circus clown."

Toadette had a question mark over her head. She went off to dress as a circus clown.

"I guess we'll see her later," said Toadstool. "Next, we have a dare from bearvalley3365 for…Mario!"

"Alright," said Mario.

Toadstool whispered the dare in Mario's ear. "Bear dares you to kick Bowser in the butt."

Mario grinned and kicked Bowser real hard in the butt, which of course prompted Bowser to set Mario on fire. Darrel put Mario out with the extinguisher.

Toadstool shrugged. "Okay, I see, like, one truth question from dragon19kyoshi for Bowser, so I'm gonna get it out of the way."

"Okay, I guess," said Bowser.

"Dragon asks…Did you ever breathe fire on meat to make it look juicy?"

"Yeah, I've cooked meat like that," said Bowser.

"Okay, now I've got that done…" Toadstool checked her tablet. "We've got a lot of dares for the Mario gang from bearvalley3365, so I'm just gonna start shooting them off. This next dare's for…Luigi!"

"Okay," said Luigi.

"Bear dares you to get belly flopped on by a sea lion."

A sea lion appeared above Luigi. Luigi got squished under the sea lion's weight.

Toadstool winced. "This next dare's for…Rosalina!"

Rosalina waved to the camera.

"Bear dares you to sing a Japanese opera."

Rosalina stood up (floated, more like) in front of everyone. She sang an entire Japanese opera. She finished on a good note (no pun intended…I suck at puns, anyway). Everyone clapped and cheered for her. She even got a standing ovation.

"Thank you," said Rosalina self-consciously. "Thank you."

"Bravo," said Toadstool (after just about everyone else had said it). "Now, this next dare's for…Shy Guy!"

Shy Guy nodded.

"Bear dares you to dress up in a panda bear costume."

Shy Guy shrugged and put on a red panda bear costume.

"Aw…How cute!" Peach giggled.

"Shut up," Shy Guy muttered.

"Well, we're running out of time, but we've got enough…" Toadstool paused.

Toadette came in dressed as a little clown.

"Not a word," Toadette grumbled.

"Okay, I just checked everything and I found another truth." Toadstool paused. "It's for…Mario!"

"This is, like, the third time I've been called today," Mario remarked.

"Bear asks…Why do you always have to wear your red cap?"

"I've had this cap since I was little," Mario replied. "I've always worn it. Also, it's my trademark."

"That's true," said Luigi.

Just then, everyone who had left at the beginning of the chapter came back. They were smiling and laughing and they all looked like they had had a great day.

"How y'all doing?" asked Toadstool.

There were a lot of positive replies.

"Good. Well, it looks like we're all out of time for today," said Toadstool. "So see you next time on…"

"Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show!" said all the Mario series characters.

* * *

That was fun, I guess. Anyway, you know what to do, and here's the roster!

Princess Peach

Bowser

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Toadette

Rosalina

Shy Guy

Princess Daisy

Waluigi

Sonic the Hedgehog

Omochao

Amy Rose

Miles "Tails" Prower

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Espio the Chameleon

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Tigress

Viper

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Jayfeather

Bloom

Stella

Flora

I don't own Mario, Sonic, Kung-Fu Panda, Warriors, or Winx Club.

By the way, school started, so don't expect too many updates. I'm gonna be super busy now that I've started high school. (Oh, joy.) But don't worry...I will return (eventually)!

Peace!

**-Toadstool89**


End file.
